Lost to the Force
by Friendlyknight
Summary: The force sent its chosen one out. But when a boy comes into the world with many unknown powers and clouds of mystery hanging over him, will it accept the change. How will this boy affect the clone wars. Will he be the turning point. Rated M for blood, dismemberment, and future lemons. (ocXharem)
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

In a galaxy far far away, evil machinations happen. A sith rules the senate in hiding, a galaxy close to civil war. The force sent its chosen one to restore balance to the galaxy. Then an anomaly occurred. A boy of unknown power enters the galaxy at the same time as the chosen one. A void in the force where this boy was born. On the planet of Yavin 4 a mother and father lay there. Their last dying breath escaping their lips with a baby boy in their arms crying. A crashed ship lay near a place that was once the final sanctuary of the sith emperor. A mandalorian mask of black and red lay at the stair steps. This mask of the prodigal knight, Darth Revan.

As the years went on, the boy became efficient in the force, learning to control the void around him. His survival itself a mystery to the force itself. He used both sides of the force fluently, as if he had done it all his life. Living in perfect balance with the light and dark sides. Even more years past, till he saw the first outsider of the planet. The young boy was now 19. Brown hair kept short even after all these years, skin in between tanned and ghost white, body built with muscles from training, and these pure forest green eyes. In one hand was a long pole with all sorts of odds and ends on it. Over his face, he wore the mask of Revan. He only had pants left and his body covered in scars from the many predators of the world.

Today was different though. He watched a blue starfighter land. A man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a long brown cloak exited the fighter. He had a clearly robotic hand. The boy could feel the light and dark side around him, but he could also sense darkness in someone else. Not long after he landed, a CR-20 troop carrier landed and men in white armor stormed out. Orders were given and the boy knew none would survive. Instead of coming out, he watched as trooped after trooper was killed. The two ships exploded with the final trooper. Then their duel began. The man taking form five (djem so), while the bald pale woman took on form two (makashi).

As entertaining as the fight was, the boy could sense his future elsewhere. Using the force he rebuilt the fighter using parts from both ships. Breathing calmly as he focused on the pieces, the fight raged on elsewhere. The winner already clear in his mind from visions. The rebuilt _Azure Angel _stood before him. Its transponder busted without a replacement and cobbled patch work spots from the CR-20 clearly showing. He knew it wouldn't survive the journey, but it would survive long enough for him to reach his destination, Tatooine. Once he took off, it began to rain. Closing his eyes, and sitting in meditation, he saw his master. More specifically, masters. Force ghosts of Bastila Shan, Darth Revan, Satele Shan, Darth Bane, Vitate, Arcann, and none other than Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. All of them stood before him. He couldn't help but feel blessed from all the help he's gotten.

Qui-Gon Jinn was the first to speak. "Young Anakin has grown since I last seen him. I wonder how his saber training has been going."

Revan crossed his arms. "Speaking of saber training. We need to teach you how to use that ...thing you have there."

"It's a saber …..just not an ordinary saber." The boy said very self conscious about it.

"Sabers aren't surrounded by three of **THE **most lightsaber resistant metals known to the galaxy." Bastila Shan added. "Let alone an alloy of the three. Beskar, Cortosis, Phrik."

"Not to mention sabers don't come out in the form it does." Qui-Gon Jinn said, but smiled non the less.

With a sigh of defeat, the boy knew he couldn't argue his way out of this. Months came and went. The clone wars slowed down a lot more than the force anticipated. As its chosen one and padawan crashed on Tatooine, the boy made his way to the Hutt's palace. Once he was a small distance away he sat in preparation. Then this elderly man came out only to see him. The IG-100 magnaguards lay behind him in pieces. The elderly man stroked his gray beard, his brown eyes staring at the boy and the magnaguards. Each robot had strange cross cuts or missing parts from swings that were clearly not from a light saber. What he noticed was each shared the same burn that a lightsaber would cause. With a sigh, the boy stood and pointed his metal pole device at Dooku.

"My duty isn't to fight you Dooku, but your guards didn't get the memo." He said, staring down the count with cold emotionless eyes.

"A jedi? No, you're something else. I don't sense the force in you though. To be perfectly clear, I don't sense anything at all when I look at you. It's like you aren't there." Dooku said, still stroking his beard.

"No. Not jedi. Something else. Something scary that puts most sith magic to shame."

With that, Dooku shot lightning from his fingers. To his slight surprise, he watched the boy use the force to stop it. The count redoubled his efforts with both hands. This pushed the boy back only slightly. With a calm breath, the boy used the force and sent a large wave of energy, pushing the count back into his speeder, the parts of magnaguards everywhere, and the sand into a whirl. That was when the count felt it. An intense force signature standing before him. One whose power has seen no match in centuries. One that rivaled Yoda, and even his master. At such a young age too made it almost unbelievable. Not believing in what he is feeling, the count drew his lightsaber and took on his signature form two (makashi) stance. To his surprise, the pole ignited. A scythe like lightsaber stood before him. Something no one has yet to see. He took no lightsaber form, but instead stood there with the pole behind his back. The humming yellow blade keeping the silence from taking over.

"You will not survive this if you fight me like that young one." Dooku said trying to tutor the boy.

"I think I'll be fine count. Unless your old age weakened your skill." The boy said with a smile.

The two circled each other, waiting for the first move from the other. Before either made their move, Anakin, followed by an orange skinned Togruta girl with white and blue montrails. She had these ...beautiful blue eyes. The boy was distracted by them. Taking advantage of his distraction, Dooku swung. To the surprise of the three, the boy turned his pole in the way of the blade. Once the blade hit, it sputtered and shorted out. Dooku immediately jumped back to his speeder.

"Him, this is an interesting development. We'll see each other again soon boy." Dooku said glaring at him.

"Davican. This boy is named Davican." He said staring back at the count. "And we will see each other sooner than you believe."

Disabling his scythe, Davican watched the count speed away. Anakin looked at his padawan then to him before taking the Huttlet into the base and leaving her with him. Ahsoka Tano stepped towards the half naked boy with slight blush after noticing all the scars. That blush faded when she felt the immense force signature in front of her. He didn't bother to hide it anymore. His force signature made her master look like a plush doll. She was around eighteen and her master was twenty two because of the unexpected lull in the war. As if time itself stood still for years. She was fighting things the order frowned upon. Emotions. Things that would lead to the dark side. Before she could speak, he spoke the unthinkable.

"_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity. _

_Chaos, yet harmony. _

_Death, yet the Force._

_Peace is a lie. _

_There is only Passion. _

_Through Passion I gain Strength. _

_Through Strength I gain Power. _

_Through Power I gain Victory. _

_Through Victory my chains are Broken. _

_The Force shall free me. _

_Flowing through all, there is a balance. _

_There is no peace without a passion to create. _

_There is no passion without peace to guide. _

_Knowledge fades without the strength to act. _

_Power blinds without the serenity to see. _

_There is freedom in life. _

_There is purpose in death. _

_The Force is all things and I am the Force."_ He recited three codes that only one Ahsoka recognized.

"Who are you!? How do you know the sith code!? What were the other things you said!?" She demanded of him.

"If I meant you harm I wouldn't be here. The sith, the Jedi, and the grey. Codes of the force recited by the three. Or were recited." Davican said, staring at her blue eye.

Ahsoka held her lightsabers up ignited. She saw images of Revan in the mask. The fights, glory, murder, love, and redemption. Images of all his brutal battles shocked her. It felt like she was there covered in the blood of his enemies. It was like she was his enemy. Anakin returned which snapped her out of it.

"So snips, why do you have your lightsaber out?" Skywalker asked her with arms crossed.

"H-he recited things. A-and." She stuttered but was cut off finally.

"Look mango, I'm here to help the republic and if you don't want that then tough luck." Davican said with a smile. She grew red as Skywalker laughed.

"You did not just call me that!"

"Oh I just did!"

Skywalker couldn't stop himself from laughing. He already knew his master was going to love him. A single Acclamator came to pick them up. What made Ahsoka laugh was how Anakin was losing his mind seeing his old delta fighter in the shape and form it was. Obi-Wan was snickering to himself as Anakin and Davican got into a yelling match in front of the clones.


	2. Chapter 2: A Troubled Past

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan and Davican discussed ...philosophy. Many of the things Obi-Wan heard coming from the man felt familiar. All too familiar ever. It was like he was sitting next to his master Qui-Gon Jinn again. Ahsoka couldn't shake off what happened earlier though. The thoughts of him saying the sith code still fresh in her mind. The other two though confused her. Anakin picked up on his padawan's distress.

"Something up Snips?" He asked her.

"Earlier while you were inside, he recited some things. I…. I recognized one of them. He recited the code of the sith." She said very disheartened.

"Ahsoka if he was sith, surely we would have sensed the dark side in him by now. Besides, he fought Dooku."

"I know master. And his lightsaber. Have you ever seen anything like it?" She asked curiously.

"No Snips I haven't. If anyone would know of a lightsaber model like that, it would Jocasta Nu or Master Yoda." Anakin said. "Cheer up though. Today was a victory for the republic. And you were responsible for some of it."

She smiled up at her master who went over to the Azure Angel. He remembered his first fight against Ventress and how it was destroyed. He saw parts of the CR-20 patchworking things that couldn't have been replaced. The ship itself was covered in sand, which was expected from Tatooine. Captain Rex approached his Jedi general.

"Sir, we should be approaching Coruscant soon." Rex informed Anakin.

"Yes. Thank you Rex." Anakin said, deep in thought.

"Sir. You look troubled."

"He was there Rex. There when I fought Ventress, but I don't remember seeing him." His hand trailed the dust off the starfighter.

"Maybe you were too busy fighting the assassin to notice him." Rex said with slight concern.

"No. I should of been able to sense him. But ...All I sensed was the dark side from ventress."

"No Anakin, you couldn't have sensed him." A voice said behind him. Whirling Around, Anakin saw his master stroking his beard. "He's something special. We call it a void in the force."

"And that is ...what exactly?" Anakin asked confused.

"It's a person that can hide their force signature to the point where you wouldn't even remember them. Why he hasn't used his ability on us makes it clear. He's not here to harm anyone."

"So ...he can hide himself to the point where we won't remember anything about him?"

"Correct. It's a strange universe Anakin, full of strange people."

Obi-Wan smiled at his once padawan. Ahsoka found her way to Davican's temporary quarters while he was away. She opened the door and began to snoop. Her curiosity brought her to one of the cabinets. Inside she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a journal old and leather bound, but that wasn't the surprising thing. Laying on top of it, was a holocron. It was trapezoid in shape. Before she could take it, the door opened.

"Didn't your master teach you that it was rude to investigate people's quarters without permission." Davican's voice echoed behind her.

She ignited her lightsabers and swung at him. With little effort, he used the pole of his lightsaber to trip her. With a thud, she hit the ground. The pole pointed at her neck. Davican stared down at her and she stared back at the masked man. Then she noticed something swinging from his cape. A lightsaber. It was like a normal one, except it had three spike like parts stretching down its hilt. With a sigh, Davican whacked her lightsaber blades with the staff and let her up. Her sabers disrupted from the metals in the pole. She stood up.

"Which jedi did you kill for that holocron and lightsaber?!" Ahsoka practically yelled at him.

"The holocron was my family's. The lightsaber was there with the mask. The owners of the mask, saber, and holocron ...died a long time ago." Davican said with a lot of sorrow in his voice. Ahsoka's stance lowered as she stared at him.

"I…. I'm sorry for your loss. I got too carried away with my imagination, thinking you were a sith."

"I'm not a sith, but i'm not a Jedi either. To be perfectly honest ...I don't know what I am." Davican looked down holding his hands. "I know I was part of a very influential family, but they didn't seem to have influence here."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked in both concern and curiosity.

"I mean they don't seem to be from this place. More likely from the unknown regions. They were ...collecting and transmitting data somewhere else. Then one day they had me and crashed on Yavin. And well ...the rest is history."

He sat down and took his mask off. Ahsoka laid eyes on his face for the first time. His face slightly scarred from years of fighting off predators, but it was smooth. Those pure forest green eyes looking at hers. She felt her heart beating. And fought with herself. This wasn't allowed in the Jedi code. It couldn't be. Emotion leads to the dark side, she thought to herself. With a sigh, Davican pat her head and left the room. It was then that she felt the Acclamator landing on the planet of Coruscant.

Once she calmed herself, Ahsoka made her way to the ramp. She saw many Jedi temple guard and senate commando's. Approaching the Acclamator was a little green man, and a graying human senator. They were none other than chancellor Palpatine and master Yoda. Alongside master Yoda was the master of Vaapad, Mace Windu. The senate commando's pointed their weapons into the air in standing salute and the temple guard stood vigil.

"Master Yoda. Chancellor. What's with the ceremony so suddenly?" Anakin asked looking at them all.

"Ah my dear boy. We just gained a transmission from an outer world from the unknown reaches." Palpatine responded with his award winning smile. "The world apologized for being out of communication for so long saying they were settling an issue of a missing heir to a noble family. One with a rather outstanding history of espionage and military records. They thanked us for finding him and we thought that none other than you my boy found him."

"With all due respect chancellor, we know nothing of the boy you're speaking of." Obi-Wan said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Found him you have. In your midst, now he is." Yoda said with a devilish chuckle moving up to Davican who looked just as confused as them.

"This here my boy, is the lost heir who will be acting as their diplomat until their fleet arrives a few months from now."

"B-but I know nothing about where I come from." Davican said stuttering and unsure.

"Diplomat he is, in the senate he won't." Yoda chuckled and walked up to the boy. "Much to discuss the boy does, yes?"

"...Yes?" Davican blinked, very confused by the whole situation.

"It's settled then. The boy will be protected by the Jedi until the fleet arrives. Master Yoda, do please take care of him. We wouldn't want an incident with the unknown region worlds." Palpatine just smiled at the whole thing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have many important meetings to attend to. Anakin my boy, do try to take care."

With this said, the chancellor left with a smile. He could feel Davican stare at him. Already he could tell the boy knew something he didn't. Davican spent little time with getting to the temple. Once there, Ahsoka was assigned to be his guide. She did her best guiding him, the temple was pretty much her home. The dorms, the banquet hall, and the library. It was easy to navigate from how open it was. When confronted about the holocron he was carrying, he refused to hand it over to anyone. Something that both stunned and brought up many questions among the older Jedi. Even Ahsoka looked at him slightly unsure. They continued to walk until Ahsoka saw her friend.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka called out with a smile.

"Ahsoka. How's being a padawan learner going?" Barris asked turning to her and Davican. "And who's ...this?"

"I only started a few days. This though, is Davican. He's going to be staying here at the temple."

He nodded slightly before speaking. "If you don't mind, I will make myself at home in an empty room in the dorms." With that said he left the two.

"Ahsoka…. Somethings off about him." Barriss said with concern.

"I know. Not much we can do without bringing a war from the unknown regions into our problems though." Ahsoka spoke with a slight tinge of fear at the thought of more enemies.

"I heard about the holocron. Why won't he just hand it over to be stored in the archive?"

"I…. I don't know. He caught me trying to take it and took me down in seconds. He doesn't seem to want anyone to touch it."

The two gave each other worried glances. The curiosity of the two padawan's hitting its peak. Davican sat in his room in meditation. He then heard a knock at the door to see Anakin come in.

"May I help you Skywalker?" Davican asked, not breaking his meditation.

"The council wishes to speak with you." Anakin informed Davican. "They have a few questions, and a few concerns."

"I will be with them in a moment…. And please do be careful with that lightsaber. Fighting each other here would be pointless. I am no sith after all."

Davican opened his eyes and turned to Skywalker. Anakin's hand was above his lightsaber. The tension between the two rising. Finally Davican stood and walked by Anakin. Both of them barely trusting the other. The council doors was as far as Anakin brought him. Ahsoka approached the two, but not in time for Davican to enter the room. Before him, the Jedi council sat. All but Shaak-Ti, who was brought here via hologram, were physically present. Master Yoda sat staring at the boy. The boy stared back. Then the silence was broken by Master Windu.

"Davican. We understand your situation. As a diplomat, your experience is little to none, and as a force user your powers are ...problematic. Without the right training you will likely fall to the dark side. The Jedi council would like to…"

"No." Davican stated. His voice losing all the cheer it had outside this room.

"Davican. This isn't something to take lightly. The dark side ..."

"Is an aspect of the force that is no more dangerous than your lightsaber. The person who wore this mask would agree." Davican tapped at the mask of Revan on his face.

"Problematic this is, hmm? Teach we ask, to hone what you learned." Yoda said with a startling smile on his face.

"Master Yoda. I am no Jedi. I do what I wish because it's my way."

"Your way could very much lead you down a darker path young one." Windu added.

"My way, Master Windu, has kept me alive where the Jedi couldn't." Davican stated firmly, crossing his arms behind his back. "If I haven't fallen on Yavin, I don't intend to fall in with one side or the other."

"...Let's move things along. The holocron. It is clearly Jedi in origin ..." The outside world blurred and dulled.

"You can hear me here can't you Master Yoda." Davican's thoughts invaded Yoda's mind. For a split second, he had a look of surprise before smiling.

"Yes. Here we speak, no?" Yoda asked inquisitively in thought.

"Master Yoda, I assure you that the fleet coming won't be coming to help either side. It'll be here for me and me alone. But that's of no importance yet. I assume you can see them."

Yoda looked behind Davican. Slowly forms of his teachers appeared. Ethereal blue force ghosts of Jedi masters and Sith lords. The form of a man stood behind Davican, his hands on the boy's shoulders. Yoda nodded slightly, giving Davican his answer. Davican then shown him his visions. The Jedi temple on fire, younglings getting cut down in numbers, but excluded that the clones were responsible. Davican shared with Yoda the massacre of Jedi and a mysterious sith rising to power. Once the visions were over, the world felt like it resumed.

"We demand that you hand over this Jedi artifact for study." Windu demanded.

"Demand, we do not. Relic of Jedi, it is not." Yoda spoke.

"Master Yoda? Are you okay?" Kit Fisto asked the elderly alien with concern.

"Much to think of, you have given."

"Master with due respects he has told us nothing and given less than nothing." Windu responded with slight frustration.

"No. Not us master Windu. But he has given master Yoda something, clearly." Obi-Wan stated, noticing the look on Master Yoda's face.

"Yes. Much to think of it is. A sith, he is not. A sith, he will not become. A Jedi ...he is not. A general he shall be."

With this said, Davican took a bow to master Yoda. The council was divided on this decision. Yoda, Obi-Wan, Shaak-Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo koon on one side. On the other was Windu, Even Piell, and Eeth Koth. Oppo Rancis, Kit fisto, and Adi Gallia were undecided.

Elsewhere on Coruscant, Palpatine sat in seclusion in his chamber. He pulled up his hood and turned on the communicator. An image of count Dooku appeared.

"You have something for me, my master?" Dooku asked with a bow.

"This new one. The one you met on Tatooine. He knows too much. I can feel it. We can not let him interfere with my plans until they're complete." Palpatine schemed. "I sent him to the Jedi knowing they'll send him out as a general."

"What would you ask of me master?"

"Dispose of him."

With a wicked smile, the count and Palpatine ended the call. Schemes already in place to remove the boy from the playing board. But the force couldn't pull any strings this time. The boy made his own destiny. A destiny the force had little power over. Plans to retake Ryloth ready to be put in motion.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Called in the Fleet?

Davican sat next to Ahsoka having a pleasant time chatting with her this time. The worry driven from her mind when talking to him. He was ...calming and rather sweet to talk to. If it wasn't for the display of strength against Dooku, one would mistake him for a harmless person. Anakin came over with admiral Wullf Yularen. Davican watched nervously as Ahsoka went off to her first time leading a squad. Part of him knew the outcome. Something that hurt him dearly as he thought of how devastated she was going to be. Once they were over Ryloth, he came to Anakin.

"Please…. Abort the mission. We can't have Ahsoka go out there alone, even with ten clones." Davican pleaded quitely with Anakin.

"Abort the mission? Listen, this mission will break that blockade." Anakin rebuked.

"Then the price of failure is over your head, not hers."

With this said, Davican left Anakin to the comm room. Many clone officers watched the ships take off. Davican couldn't help but reach out to Ahsoka in a way she never seen yet. She watched as images of clones dying in the blockade run came to mind. Her eyes widened in horror. Once they reached the midpoint, enemy fighters swarmed them. Anakin watched this happen. In the Procurer, Mar Tuuk smiled happily, his weird hat giving off signals.

"Time to call in our reinforce…." Mar Tuuk was speaking when a droid spoke.

"Umm, Sir. Republic fighters seem to be pulling back."

"Whaaaat?" Mar Tuuk asked in disbelief.

He watched as the republic fighters flew back to the three venators. Once on board the venators the ships moved, as if possessed by something. Anakin held the table with Yularen, as the ship made a sudden movement. The clones trying to take back control to no success. Davican exited the comm room breathing an icy cold breath. In the hanger Ahsoka landed with the others in time to feel the large jerk in the ship. She hurried to the CIC to see Davican with his eyes closed.

"Sir all three ships are moving in retreat. Helmsman can't gain control of them?!" A clone bridge officer spoke out.

"Turn. It. Off." Anakin said dangerously angry.

His lightsaber buzzing and pointed at Davican. Ahsoka watched his lightsaber get forced off. Davican turned his hands and the ships all made a short jump out of range of Mar Tuuk. Then all the lights turned off. Backup power making the lights flicker. The lights flickered over Davican, his eyes engulfed in black. When power finally came back on, they were the normal forest green they were before. Ahsoka and Anakin backed up seeing him. Two troopers looked at each other and prepared to detain Davican, just to be knocked to the side.

"We aren't retreating, but we aren't costing the lives of good pilots because you're too stubborn to see a trap." Davican stated, his voice deep and serious this time. "He has reinforcements in jump distance all ready to unleash more vulture droids."

"How would you know?! You just ruined this operation!" Anakin yelled at Davican.

Davican's lightsaber scythe pointed at his throat. He then spoke slowly. "Because I know! Because I have these visions. Piece by piece falling into place of what will happen. My visions have plagued me since the day I began my training, can you say the same Skywalker?"

With that said, Davican turned off his lightsaber and left the room. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other in worry for their guest. Minutes later, Ahsoka found herself in the hanger in search for Davican. She saw him talking to the clones who made it out of the fight. The clones looked thankful to the man and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

"So ...those images? Those were you?" Ahsoka asked as she approached Davican.

"...Yes they were." He responded quietly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did. I shown Yoda. I tried telling your master but he wouldn't listen. Thus is the will of the god forsaken force." He lifted his hands in the air in a fake praise.

"I ...I'm sorry. Anakin can be a little hot headed." Ahsoka said, doing her best not to look saddened.

"It doesn't matter. I already got us reinforcements for the next fight with them."

"R-reinforcements? How? All republic fleets elsewhere are occupied.

"Young padawan, you need to know I am as resourceful as I am dangerous. I got in contact with lead elements of the fleet coming to relieve me from you all. They said they'd aid in this liberation act, but not on the ground. To do so, they sent a battlegroup codenamed Gatecrasher. However. They need fighter support. Which is why I'm here with the boys."

"We're gonna give the sep's what's coming to them." Slammer slammed his fist's together with a smile.

"And you Ahsoka will lead them."

Davican smiled completely proud of himself as he got up. The clones saluted and went to their ships. Ahsoka looked confused, stunned, and completely blown away. They then made their way to Anakin and Yularen who were talking strategy. Davican stood tall with his hands behind his back watching them speak. One of the clone officers noticed a beeping light.

"Sir's we're being hailed by unknown vessels." the officer informed the two.

"Put them through." Anakin replied.

Brought out via hologram, a elderly captain appeared. He wore a sailors uniform and had a growing white beard. Pipe in hand he asked of Anakin and Yularan, "Who called in the fleet?"

As if on cue, four capital class vessels came out of hyperspace. Three Minotaur class battlecruisers and a single Sovereign class battlecruiser came out. The four battle cruisers had a bulky ram like head and ribbed body. The cic just like that of a venerator. Anakin and Yularan stared at the four unknown vessels.

"We did, but our reinforcements were denied." Anakin said very confused.

"Oh really? Well we received a transmission around happy hour that we were to be redirected from our exploration here." The commander responded.

"Indeed commander. I put out the call." Davican finally responded.

Anakin and Yularan turned to him as the commander squinted to look at him. "I see. Well the Gatecrasher's are standing by for your orders commander."

"How many fighters on hand?"

"Two squadron of vikings each vessel, a squadron of liberators, and a single squadron of valkyries." He gave off the list of unknown vessels.

"Pilots?"

"A few dozen pilots each ship."

"Good. We have enough to breath the blockade."

"Very good. We will speak more later."

The hologram cut out. Davican smiled proudly and left the cic. Anakin however was quick on his heels before grabbing him and turning him around. "What is your game here? Sudden reinforcements of a fleet that's practically weeks away, hijacking ships just to wait for them ..."

"Anakin, if my game was to hurt the republic, I would have done so by now. That said its really tempting to do it now, considering all the people who think they can demand something of me." Davican replied bitterly.

Ahsoka stepped between the two with her arms outstretched to seperate them. "Look, we needed reinforcements and we got them. There's no need to get upset about it master."

"You're taking his side?!"

"Master I …"

"Save it. We'll talk after the blockades broken."

"I think not Skywalker. Your issue is with me, not here. Currently your hatred is clouding your judgement as a jedi."

Anakin's eyes widened as he reflected back on his actions. As he did this, Davican walked down the halls with Ahsoka beside him. She looked up at Davican whose eyes were set on the task before them. Minutes later, she was outside leading blue squadron again. Several vikings flying behind them. A single squad of Deimos vikings behind that. The only difference that could be seen was the extra missile rack on the Deimos variant. She watched as the Battle cruisers moved faster than the Venators towards enemy lines as well.

On board the Procurer, Mar Tuuk looked out at the new incoming ships. He squeezed his hands as the droids launched all fighters.

"Call in our reinforcements." He demanded of a battle-droid.

"Roger roger." It replied and called in their ambush.

Once the other vessels appeared, the battle cruisers all flickered green. Seconds later, they reappeared just over head of Ahsoka's position. She looked in awe then even more so when the yamato cannons fired. Massive holes appearing in the Procurer. The Sovereign battlecruiser stopped firing its other weapons. Instead it fired smaller versions of the yamato cannon into the Procurer till it exploded. She couldn't help but smile and commence clean up duty of the Vulture and Hyena droids.

When the battle was over, she was preparing to land on the Resolute when she was hailed.

"This is admiral Yularan to padawan Ahsoka. You are to land on the Sovereign class vessel named the Redemption." Yularan informed her. "Your master and Davican await there."

"I hear you Admiral." She confirmed his transmission and flew towards the Redemption.

Once she landed, she saw many of the viking's transform from fighters to mechs to land. Many men and women in suits that she didn't recognize. Armor and helmets dulled and greyed unlike the clones. They weren't new or untrained. These people were seasoned veteran's of their trade. She saw Anakin and Davican with the captain of the ship. A hologram of Obi-Wan in view. With a smile, she knew her mission was complete.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Ahsoka approached the group. The captain of the ship handing Davican book after book after book. She blinked with him as the stack grew almost too high for him. Obi-Wan's hand over his mouth, same with Anakin, as they tried not to laugh aloud. Once the final book landed on the stack, the captain admired his work.

"These books are on the history of our worlds. These books are star maps of our systems ... which now that I think about it, you won't need." The captain informed before tugging a good three books from the stack. "That book is on laws in the system. Many of those are on military. And finally those books on top are on the order you're to lead."

"O-order?" Davican asked straining under the eight hardcover thick books.

"Oh yes. We do not have Jedi, but we had to do something with our force users. So we made the Order of the Harbingers. Many force users working happily to help the full might of our armed forces and peacekeepers. Though they aren't above the law. They have as many rights as a normal person and range in the couple hundred, maybe a thousand. Also unlike the Jedi we don't care what force power you use, and if you hamper the war effort you're right back to the monastery."

The captain took a puff from his pipe. Anakin looked at his master with slight concern, and Obi-Wan shared this concern. Before Obi-Wan could say or ask anything, his transmission cut out. Davican blinked and stood there with the eight massive books. Ahsoka walked over picking one of the books out.

"Beginners guide to law and order?" Ahsoka looked at the captain with slight confusion.

"Oh nope that's mine. Family wanted me to be a lawyer, but look whos flying the pride of the fleet now mother." The captain said, taking the book from her hand.

Davican and Ahsoka shared glances before shrugging and going to a LAAT. Once on board, the two sat beside each other with the books. Davican looked at her with a slight smile. She knew he was up to something. The captain waved at Anakin as the LAAT began to take off. Moments after it took off, he saw 6 of the seven books he gave Davican on the floor. On board the LAAT, Ahsoka and Davican were giggling happily. Anakin looked down at the books and smirked a little. The only one Davican kept was the book on the Order of the Harbingers. Davican smiled looking at Ahsoka's eyes. She did the same with slight blush on her cheeks. A smile crossed Anakin's face. He knew all too well from his time with Padme where this was going to go.

Once back aboard the Resolute, they all left for their rooms. Down the halls, Davican approached Ahsoka with a less than cheerful face. He then spoke, calling her name.

"Ahsoka." He called out, getting her to turn around.

"Davican? What is it?" She asked him as he got closer.

"I um…. Wanted to show you something."

"Alright. But what is it?"

Without answering her, he brought her into his room. Once inside he pulled out the holocron and the journal of his family. Her eyes widened seeing him pull those out. She remembered how defensive he was with the holocron back at the temple. How he argued with master Windu. He sat in meditation breathing calmly. The holocron began to open. A map appearing of the galaxy. Something was different though. Many planets in the unknown region were mapped out. Notes on what was where above certain planets. Ancient super weapons marked down. Silencer, Star forge, Undying, Hammer station, Cal Ambre, Infinity Gates, Null cannon, Centerpoint station, Sun razer, Ascendant spear, Dark Reaper, Desolator, Gauntlet, Kumari battleships, and the Mass Shadow Generator. Then, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice, Davican spoke.

"These…. These were super weapons from so long ago. Many destroyed though." He began looking saddened about something. "My family hunted them down. They sent the plans and locations of each of them back home. This fleet wasn't here for me. They were just on their way to pick up another piece of ancient machinery to build up more powerful weapons."

"T-They can't do that!" Ahsoka began shaking in more than just frustration. She was scared.

"They can't, but they will. My job became much much harder when I read something else. My family didn't send just them these locations. They sent deserters of the order the locations. They more likely have all these because they were given the locations first, but…. They are only a few people. So few that it won't matter. They had twenty-seven years to use these designs, and make a fleet and more, but ..."

"But they'll die if they come out of hiding the way they are." Ahsoka covered her mouth at the grim thought.

"That's right. Ahsoka. They expect to find these super weapons, and they expect me to have the answer to where they are."

"I won't let that happen to you." Ahsoka's hands touched his making them both blush. "No matter what I will find a way to be by your side the entire time."

"Ahsoka…. They will take me no matter what. You won't be able to follow because they won't recognize your authority as a Jedi there."

"No they won't…. But they will recognize a diplomatic group of Jedi's authority there."

He looked up at her eyes as she smiled happily. She was extremely proud of herself for coming up with the idea. "But Ahsoka. Who else would agree to such a thing?"

"Easy. Master Obi-Wan, master Plo, master Luminara, and knight Aayla. Maybe even my master would agree…. If I talk him into it right." She said the last part quietly to herself.

Davican began to smile. The plan wasn't fool proof, but master Obi-Wan was known as 'The Negotiator'. There plans on how to get the other masters and knight to agree was the tricky part. They knew they had to do it within a few weeks, which puts a major time stamp on this plan. Davican knew little of the others aside from Obi-Wan and Anakin. So a majority of this plan was for Ahsoka to accomplish. However, he knew he could talk to one person that would agree to this. Davican made his way to the Resolute's comm center. The clone officers nodded to Davican, giving him confirmation for his call. He stood in front of the holo projector to see master Yoda.

"What can I do for you, young Davican." Yoda smiled at him from the otherside.

"Master Yoda, I understand a little about my world, but I would formally like to invite a party of jedi there." Davican said standing formally.

"Hmmm. Smart young Davican is. Diplomats, Jedi are. Will discuss with chancellor on the matter, I will." With a chuckle, the little green man turned off the comm.

Davican blinked trying to understand what just happened. He could feel his heart beating like it was going to burst from his chest. He half expected that to fail and be turned down outright. With a slight smile, he called the captain. The captain came on.

"Davican, you have much to explain. You left your books behind." The captain said with slight hurt in his voice.

"Captain. Prepare a squad of viking's and banshee's. The ground forces will need them shortly." Davican informed him.

"Now the deal was to help break the blockade. We were not to make orbit of any kind."

"I know captain. But civilian lives are at stake. Their homes. I know this could risk your rank, but do you really want to have all those lives on your hands because you were following such orders."

The captain stood silent for a moment. Puffing slowly from his pipe in deep thought. Finally he spoke. "Young man on the books this is against our orders. However off the books captain Veilstrom would never be known to turn down saving civilian lives."

Davican couldn't help but smile as the captain gave him a knowing wink. Turning to the side, Davican could see two winged swords crossed as a tattoo on his neck. Davican remembered seeing a symbol like it in his family's book. With wide eyes, he knew the captain was one of the deserters. The comm turned off and Davican could barely hide his smile. He left the room cheerier than usual and went down to the hanger to see Anakin talking with Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka the seps are back right now, we can't be here discussing diplomatic things." Anakin turned his padawan down.

"On the contrary master Skywalker, I assured us space and ground assistance just now." Davican said with a smile as he approached.

Skywalker smiled slightly, knowing all too well who was behind his padawan's behavior. "Alright then wild boy let's hear it."

"Wild boy?!" Davican looked slightly offended.

Ahsoka giggled. "Nice on sky guy. Okay so we're planning to go to his homeworld to discuss an alliance treaty. We plan to get master Obi-Wan to come too."

"I already got master Yoda to agree to the plan. He is currently talking to chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him slightly impressed. "Alright fine. But Snips, we have to wait till the fleet comes to pick him up. No use burning hypermatter we don't have."

Ahsoka was beyond cheerful at that. She could barely contain her excitement as she skipped from one foot to the other in place. Davican smiled and looked out the shields. He could see the four battlecruisers taking defensive formation with the Venators. Banshee's and Viking's leaving their hangers to provide air and space superiority. He felt like he made way to bringing fame to his family again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Malevolence

Davican sat in meditation inside the hangers of the Resolute. He could feel Ahsoka returning with Anakin from their supposed suicide mission. He then opened his eyes to see the junker, known as the Twilight, land in the hanger. The doors opened, letting a few wounded clones and Jedi master Plo Koon exit the ship. He sat there still watching as Ahsoka and Anakin came of with R2. R2 rolled its way next to Davican. They then watched the three Jedi leave to probably inform the Jedi council of something. He blinked and sighed, hanging his head. Minutes later, they came down.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Davican finally asked.

"Sure wild boy. We're going super weapon hunting." Anakin said with a smile. "There's a ship out there called the Malevolence. It's hitting clone medical ships and is piloted by the general Grievous."

"Good, i'm coming."

"No you're not."

"Unfortunately sky guy, I have my own ship and I don't think your clones can stop me."

With a smile, Davican made his way over to one of the ships. The clones laughed to each other as he got into the Azure Angel. Since its return, Anakin spent his time repairing the ship. Although he never had the chance to pilot again since earning his new starfighter. Although seeing Davican pilot it angered him slightly, he couldn't help but thank him for bringing it back. Once all the members of shadow squadron were ready to take off, the Azure angel already took off ahead of the pack. Anakin growled a little, not willing to be outdone by the boy. Once all ships took off, Anakin took the lead into a Nebula. Davican immediately felt this was a bad idea, but knew it was the fastest way. He then sat in meditation. Ahsoka could feel it. The clones, Anakin, even Plo koon, all felt it. They felt rejuvenated, like they could take on the world.

"What is this strange energy i'm feeling?" Ahsoka asked a little confused.

"Battle meditation young Tano. A unique force ability." Plo Koon answered her. "It's extremely rare and can change the tides of battle on almost any battlefield."

"How long has he had this?"

"Hard to tell. Some can learn it through hard study, others naturally have it. However it requires a lot of concentration."

Ahsoka felt the ship turn. Every ship turned and moved almost at once. Giant Neebray came out of the fog of the nebula. Ahsoka watched the other ships move nimbly out of the way of the giant creatures. She could feel herself looking back at the Azure Angel with worry. This meditation in the wrong hands could hurt the Republic so much. They reached the other end of the nebula quickly to see the medical station. It was in the middle of evacuating. Then out of hyperspace came the Malevolence. She gulped quietly then felt all the ships turn into a quick upward rise. Her eyes widened as many vulture droids became active and flew at them.

To their surprise, the droids were taken out easily because of the battle meditation. What came next was horror. She watched as an ion blast went for the Azure Angel. Then she felt the effects of battle meditation stop just in time for the Azure Angel to dive.

"Sorry. That's all I have in me. Bombing the command center, fighting droids, and dodging ion blasts is a bit too much for me." Davican responded breathing heavier than usual.

"Davican are you okay?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"No. I…. I think One of the droids hit me. I'm leaking fuel and all my systems aren't as responding as they were a moment ago."

"H-Hold on. We'll swing around."

"No time. That ion cannon will blast the station soon if you don't do something about it."

She bit her lip and Anakin finally spoke. "Shadow squadron, redirect fire to the ion cannon."

She smiled a little as Anakin turned the squad around towards the ion cannon. They all released their proton torpedoes into the structure, and once it fired, the whole cannon blew up. Many other systems of the ship were also damaged or blown up in the explosion. Davican smiled as three Venators came out of hyperspace. One was Obi-Wan's command ship, the Negotiator, and the Resolute was another. Once his fighter was back in the hanger, he jumped out just for Ahsoka to tackle hug him.

"E-Easy there mango. I only just landed." He said with a smile patting her montrail.

"I'm glad you're safe too." She said with a smile.

He couldn't help, but smile wider. Minutes later, they got a report of a naboo vessel coming out of hyperspace. Anakin and Obi-Wan were heading to the Twilight. Davican snuck aboard with a wry smile. Once they reached the airlock, Anakin and Obi-Wan went off. R2 however spotted Davican who put his fingers to his lips. R2, using one of its robot hands, mimicked a zipper motion. Davican smirked and ran off to disable the hyperdrive. Once halfway there, he disabled his force cloak. The camera's catching him running for the hyperdrive. He smiled knowing he'd draw some attention from Anakin and Obi-Wan.

He reached the hyperdrive and stood there to catch his breath. Destroyer droids rolled in. His eyes glistened just before they were tossed aside into the walls. He didn't use the force but no one knew that. He then heard clacking metal feet. General Grievous came in standing tall and very imposing. Davican gulped slightly and drew his scythe. It's lightsaber blade igniting.

"Davican. My master wishes you dead, and I look forward to adding your sabers to my collection." Grievous spoke with slight disdain.

"You aren't going to win here grievous. Not by a long shot." Davican said.

He then used the force on Revan's lightsaber, sending it flying into and destroying the hyperdrive. Grievous shouted in anger and charged. Davican swung his blade, but Grievous dodged and didn't swing. Davican knew his master told him about his scythe. Slowly Davican pushed Grievous back. His scythe missing it's target by inches each time, or hitting one of the sabers. Finally Grievous made a downward swing. Davican raised his scythe's pole. Just as he did, he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He blinked slowly and looked down to see two lightsabers pushed into him. Grievous' second set of arms holding the green blade's.

Laughing, Grievous kicked Davican off his blade's. He landed with a loud thud. Laying there unmoving. Grievous cackled as he approached the boy to retrieve his sabers. Once they were within arm's reach, he heard a voice. A voice he despised most.

"Davican!" Obi-Wan stepped in.

"General Kenobi. It is nice of you to join us. Your little boy was of little trouble for me." Grievous cackled at the boy.

"You will pay for this Grievous."

Slowly their duel began. Minute's passed. The ship couldn't enter hyperspace making it a target for the boarding party's of the three Venator cruisers. The alarms went off and Grievous made a loud roar in rage. His duel with his worst enemy cut short by a boy's plan. A boy who managed to destroy his hyperdrive system. Once Grievous was off the ship, Obi-Wan hurried to Davican's body. He was breathing shallowly. Lifting the boy over his shoulder, he hurried to the hanger. Clone's turned ready to salute their commander but noticed the dying boy on him. Sensing the urgency, they manned the LAAT. Once aboard the Resolute, several medics hurried to his side. Ahsoka looked confused.

"Master Obi-Wan, what happened, who's …" Ahsoka began before Obi-Wan interrupted her.

"Ahsoka, you don't want to see this. Go to your master." Obi-Wan told her.

"M-Master but why?" It was then that she noticed Davican being lifted onto a medical gurney. Her eyes widened and Obi-Wan turned his head. She ran quickly to his side. "Davican! Davican wake up!"

"General, I must ask you to move, we need to take him to the bacta tanks immediately." A clone medic informed her.

"Davican!"

She cried as Obi-Wan tore her from him. She was helpless as they took him away. Anakin hurried to their side and Obi-Wan informed them of what happened. Ahsoka held herself. Her body shaking as she ran to her room. Plo koon looked among them. His facial expressions lowering. In her room Ahsoka cried. Then she felt it. A big burst of energy in the force. She slowly got up. Tear's still streamed down her cheeks as she walked towards it. Without knowing it, she was at the door to the medical bay. The lights flickered, some even bursting. She then opened the door. Davican sat at the end of the bay. Several clone medics dead on the floor. Their bodies were lifeless husks falling into ashes. He was rocking back and forth muttering to himself.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. You didn't kill them, You didn't kill them."

He kept going on and on like this. Fear evident in his eyes. Ahsoka covered her mouth. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and finally Plo Koon came. Their eyes could barely show the shock horror they felt at the sight. Once Ahsoka took a step, he turned his head and the medical door slammed shut, sealing itself.

"D-Davican?" Ahsoka called slightly.

"G-GO AWAY! I'M A MONSTER! A FREAK!" He practically screamed back.

Anakin backed up slightly as Obi-Wan stroked his beard deep in thought. Plo Koon was half tempted to cut the door open, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything. He placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and they left. Obi-Wan left as well still thinking. Anakin though took a step to the door.

"Davican. Whatever happened here ...It wasn't your fault… We'll reach Coruscant soon. The fleets waiting for you."

He could hear him muttering to himself through the door. Part of him didn't want to believe that he did this. Another part didn't want to believe he became this. It hurt him. He slowly left.


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

Davican stood in place in front of several clones. He looked like he didn't sleep the entire trip back. His lips were chapped. The clones looked uneasy being near him. A single gorgon battlecruiser made its way down and landing a small bit away. They began to walk to it. Watching as marines stepped out all armed and armored. Each with a riot shield and gun with laser sight. They had a strange stim system built into their suit and wore all black armor. Two men wearing ghost suits came out as well. Then finally a captain came out. He had a bionic arm and cybernetic eye, a black beard and stache, and a less than happy look.

"Is this him?" He asked a clone.

"Yes sir." He responded shortly.

"Davican. Come let's get you back to Earth. It's about time you met your homeworld."

Davican with little response stepped by the ghosts. They watched him step onto the boarding ramp. One looked at the captain strangely and the captain could read it.

"W-w-What happened to him. He looks like a ghost." The captain asked one of the clones.

"He ...drained three of our brothers sir. They were nothing but ashes when the commanders found him in a corner muttering to himself." A clone responded nervously.

"Hmmm. Very well. If there's nothing else we will…"

"Wait wait."

A little green man approached with several Jedi behind him. The captain looked at the ghosts nervously. It was like all his plans were tossed in his face and he was told no.

"Yes? What is it?" He asks Yoda.

"Jedi's job it is. Diplomat's we are." He smiled. "Accompany you, they shall."

Davican turned slightly to see Ahsoka, Barriss, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Aayla, and Plo Koon approach the ramp. Ahsoka barely caught him when he was about to collapse. The captain looked uncomfortably at the extra people. He couldn't turn them down outright because he had no authority to turn away diplomat's. With a slight nod, he went on board with his men. Slowly the ramp lifted and closed. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon went off with the captain. Aayla, Barriss, and Ahsoka looked at Davican who was passed out.

"What happened to him?" Barriss looked at Ahsoka, as she used the force to heal him.

"That's the problem. I don't know. We got there when it was too late. The medical officers ...all turned to dust. He looked ...scared. Sad even." Ahsoka informed her, looking more hurt than usual.

Aayla rubbed her shoulder, looking almost as sad. Barriss moved her hands and saw no physical wounds on him. She then looked up at them. Anakin came over holding a glass of water which Ahsoka quickly gave to Davican. His eyes began to open. Once they did, he crawled back up against a cargo container.

"W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered at them.

"I'm following out plan." Ahsoka said.

"Padawan." Ahsoka shuttered hearing her masters disapproving voice.

"Um, right I didn't tell you. So… Davican's parents went around the galaxy. They mapped things out for the people we're going to. But they didn't just map planets. They mapped ...superweapons." She said meekly.

"Woah woah woah. What do you mean, 'superweapons'?"

She trembled and began explaining what was going on to them. At first Anakin was angry, then he was concerned, then he was serious. Barriss and Aayla listened intently. They all looked among each other as Davican held himself. His eyes looking at the floor. Eventually they got Obi-Wan and Plo Koon down and did the same for them.

"This is serious. We were supposed to be on a diplomatic mission, but if what you say is true then this could break out in war." Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Indeed. These superweapons were left untouched for reasons." Plo Koon added. "The mass shadow generator was used to massacre the Mandalorians, and if they find out its being used in anyway."

"Then it's like the Mandalorian wars all over again."

At this thought, the Jedi looked down. Each contemplating what to do. Even though the Mandalorians were becoming pacifists, there were still many who would go to war. There was no good end to this.

"What about those who have them?" Aayla brings up up the deserters.

"I don't know. Only Davican knows and well." Ahsoka looks at Davican heartbroken from where she is.

He sits there against a cargo container. Two ghosts trying to get closer to him. Both of which jump slightly at his stare. Hours later, the ship lands on what was said to be earth. A green and blue planet that Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at. Davican stood up and stared out the window, moving next to her for the first time the whole trip back. His eyes scanned the planet before calmly breathing out. Once landed, Davican was the first to leave the ship. He calmly walked to the office of the elected representative of the world.

"Is this him?" The man asked. He had no defining features worth noting.

"Yes sir. This is him." The captain responded.

"Send him to the order or to deal with the problems in Japan. There's been problems there for a while. I'm busy and have to deal with the issues brought back from finding him."

Davican felt very little sorry for the man. Instead he left as the Jedi went in. Ahsoka looked at him and was about to say something when knight Aayla put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and Ahsoka felt a little saddened as she followed. Once on the dropship, Davican sat looking at the mask of Revan. Images of a strange sphere coming to mind. It was a orangish-red. He looked up at a ghost with clothes for him. His eyes twitched and the ghost put his hands in the air backing away promptly. His first stop though, landed him at Revoc's. A company owned by a woman named Ragyo Kiryuin. This black woman in business formal, and purple hair approached.

"I'm sorry but miss Kiryuin is not expecting visitors." Rei Hoomaru told Davican.

"Order of the Harbinger business. Please move aside." He responded back coldly.

His eyes were half opened in a staring contest between her and him. Finally he found himself in her office. Ragyo smiled as the young man entered. He could already feel the facade of friendliness as she looked at his clothing. He sat calmly in front of her. Both giving off an aura of fear to each other. She was slightly intimidating, but with little thought about it, he spoke.

"Ragyo Kiryuin, I am Davican. The to be grand master of the order." He spoke calmly and clearly. "I am not here for you, but here because I am heading to the town your daughter is."

"Is my girl in trouble mister Grand master." She replied coyly with a smile.

"No. Not yet. I am to be a peacekeeper in the town."

"Lovely dear. Do tell me how it goes."

"I will but if trouble happens, I will put it down, no matter who starts it." Davican stood up and walked to the exit.

"Hey." A girl by the name Nui Harime said.

He promptly ignored her and left. Ragyo smiled thinking her daughter would be the death of him. Once he landed in the city, he didn't bother with anyone and got on the two star's cable car. The controller told him that he wasn't allowed, but his cold glare made him throw the switch. He reached the top of the hill in no time and walked into the school courtyard. It was massive. Davican looked around and leaned forward on his saber scythe.

"Satsuki Kiryuin! On behalf of the order of the Harbinger I have arrived!" He shouted out loudly.

Many eyes stared out of their classrooms at him. He stood there waiting for a response of any kind. Two star men came out walking towards him. They seemed ready to escort him out. After their second attempt, he promptly knocked them all out with little effort. Finally this giant of a man stepped out from the school. Davican looked up at the tall, blonde, and tanned man wearing a three star uniform. Ira Gamagori.

"I don't have time for school games." Davican responded coldly.

"If you wish to see lady Satsuki, you have to go through the proper channels." Ira responded sternly.

His eye twitched. Moments later, Ira was face down in the dirt. Several marks where the pole of the scythe hit him. Then came out a man in three star's. He had wooden swords at his side and a smile on his face. His name was Uzu Sanageyama. A three star uniform with a high collar on his back.

"If you wish to see lady Satsuki." Was as far as he got.

Like Ira, he laid there with more than several marks on him. At this point Davican was getting ready to just storm the school when flood lights came on. He looked up to see many lights point at her. The president of the school, Lady Satsuki Kiryuin stood atop her pedestal with Nonon Jakuzure, and Hoka Inumuta. The three staring down at him. Slowly stairs descended from her pedestal and she began walking with them down. Her eyes turning to Ira and Uzu. Both got up to bow to her when she finally reached the ground. She and Davican stared at each other for a bit. Eyeing the other up. Finally they spoke.

"I am lady Satsuki. You have no authority here harbinger and I will have to ask you to leave." She told him dryly.

"Unfortunately, all of earth is my authority." He waved the one book he kept for study. "And I wouldn't be here if this school wasn't so violent to its neighbors."

"If you get in the way of my ambitions, I will show you how violent this school can be."

In a split second, he was next to ear speaking into her ear. "I don't care about your ambitions. To me you're just a rich girl who got herself a school to act like a high and mighty princess."

"Hold on there. Lady Satsuki did…" Hoka tried protecting her.

"Butt out of it. Now I'm only here till the region is stabilized. Until then you and your school will put up with me. I will punish any and all attempts at violence and law breaking. Personally if needed."

With this he walked by her. Satsuki was trembling. Her hands shaking and squeezed together tight. The entire watched as he went inside with no goku uniform to speak of after taking down two three stars. She didn't look back. Her cheeks flushed red and her heart beating faster. Once Davican found a quiet spot, he began studying. Studying things he originally thought he wouldn't need to know. Camera's all pointed at him. Inside the student council tower, they sat in a meeting. The big five.

"Who is he to come here and say he has the authority to watch over us?!" Uzu began.

"He is the next grandmaster of the order." Hoka added. "He has authority of a ranking military general because of it. But why he is here instead of out there is what worries me."

"Whoever he is, he's kinda cute." Nonon said with a smile. "Right lady Satsuki?"

"I don't care who he is. It is up to the disciplinary committee to keep the peace of the school." Ira stated. "I will activate my goku uniform and throw him out myself."

"Ira that will cause more problems than he is worth. However it is safe to say that the school raid trip weeks from now will have to be canceled if he is still here."

"Yes." Satsuki finally spoke. "We cannot do anything like that while he is here. His ambition is as strong as my own. He is seeking something. He knows it's here in town. But what?"

She trailed off in thought. Her eyes staring at the camera he is on. Davican placing book after book away after much reading. His eyes turned to the camera, meeting hers through it. Her cheeks flushed red again. Elsewhere in a hotel room suite, the Jedi slept. All except Barriss. She sat there remembering his eyes. The fear, the worry, the pain. She shifted a little in discomfort. Davican had barely been in her life since reaching the temple, but already he left an impression on her. Trembling at the thought of him getting hurt, she clutched her arms. Then Ahsoka came into the room after freshening up. Their eyes met and Ahsoka could feel her friends discomfort. She sat beside Barriss quietly.

"You worry about him too?" Ahsoka asked saddened at the thought of him being out there alone.

"Yes." Barriss began. "I worry he's not the same as he was when he got there. He feels more ...distant and cold. When I looked in his eyes I saw ...things. He was hurting. More than one would normally feel."

"He isn't a Jedi. He doesn't control his emotions like us."

"That's another thing that worries me Ahsoka. Unlike you and me, he is different. Something about him scares me. But something ...just makes me want to help him."

"I know. I got that feeling too…. We should get some sleep."

"Alright. Good night Ahsoka."

The two laid back in bed. Their thoughts of worry on Davican. Davican though stood there. Book after book in hand. He read them as fast as a super computer would. He quickly learned of the world he was on and how to protect it, how to ...change it.


	7. Chapter 7: Fibers of Life

Davican watched a boy steal a goku uniform. Before he could get far though, he used the force to pull him from the uniform. Ira watched from behind. Although he didn't trust Davican, he respected him slightly with each passing day. The mask he wore though, made Ira shake to his very core. Revan's mask wasn't known here, but it carried just as much ominous energy as it did when he was alive. Davican became more involved in school life. He spent the day learning swordsmanship with Uzu, the afternoon learning music with Nonon, and the evening learning other things with Hoka. Lady Satsuki watched him. His progress each day astounding her beyond her wildest beliefs.

Today though, he wandered the halls. He learned all he could from Uzu. As he wandered, he heard fighting. Looking out the window, he saw a girl with black hair and a single red strand. Fighting her was a two star uniform. With little care for his own life, Davican jumped from the window, using the force to push himself between the two. His eyes turned to the two star who looked nervous. With the flick of a wrist, the two star was sent through one of the walls. He then looked down at the girl. She was known to go from school to school asking about a scissor blade. And there was one half in her hands. With a sigh, he helped her up.

"Go home girl. You aren't ready to fight here." He spoke calmly to her.

"But she knows who has the…" Ryuko tried to argue.

"You will get your answer from me tomorrow. Until then go away and don't get in trouble."

She looked up at him and pouted. Slight blush on her cheeks as she left. The student council watched as he defused the situation calmly and swiftly. With a sigh, he went back inside to continue his day. Later that day, however he saw Mako, a no star girl tied to a post by the same two star. With great anger he marched by. Uzu tried to stop him, but ended up with more bruises than he wanted to come out with in a much shorter time. Once Davican reached the stage, he saw Ryuko ...dressed like, for better terms, a stripper. He covered his nose and internally screamed before composing himself. Climbing up the ropes, he came up into the arena. The two star looked at him even more nervous than before. The cold aura of the mask turning to one of menace. Everyone could feel it. Ryuko trembled with half the crowd. Many of the crowd began to run. Before the two star could though, his uniform shredded to pieces from his body from a strong use of the force.

"Wow. Who is that guy?" Her uniform spoke.

Davican turned his head menacingly. "I am the one who told her to leave and stay out of trouble." He cracked his knuckles.

The uniform she wore visibly shook. With one loud punch, she lay there in a depowered senketsu. She was passed out with a big bruise on the top of her head. Davican shook his hand, blowing on his knuckles. He clearly punched her too hard for his own good. He then untied Mako and told her to get her off school grounds till tomorrow. Mako agreed and ran off with the unconscious Ryuko. Later the student council met.

"His progress in swordsmanship was incredible." Uzu began. "He seemed eager and willing to learn. My eyes had trouble keeping up with him eventually."

"Yes but his poetry sucks." Nonon said, leaned forward in her chair with a smile.

"Indeed. He shows one hundred percent in all physical activities. His mental ones though, he has trouble grasping some." Hoka stated. "Although he looks and acts like a brute on the outside, he has a willingness to learn and get better."

"Indeed. He is ...remarkable." Satsuki spoke.

They watched the camera. He was in the sewing club with Shiro. Shiro however was less than thrilled with his presence after he pricked his fingers on no less than thirteen times. Nonon and Hoka sighed ready to give up on him. That was when it happened. Out of frustration, Davican tossed aside the normal threadings to instead only use life fiber. Shiro immediately began trying to convince him that using only life fiber was near impossible and dangerous, not to mention expensive. However he ignored him. Instead he sewed. His fingers moving marvelously. Though he still pricked himself on four to five occasions, he finished his work. A single uniform laid out in front of him. It was colored in deep blacks and royal purples. Designed for a male with sleeves that reached just above the elbows. Gloves stringed up to each sleeve. Two strange eye like shapes with black, then purple, then silver, then purple, and finally black again. Hoka dropped his computer and Satsuki stood there with the others wide eyed.

"L-Lady Satsuki. Am I ...seeing things?" Hoka asked getting no response.

Instead Satsuki ran with her butler behind her. The two stormed into the sewing club. Many of the seamsters were staring with Shiro. The room was quiet except for the sound of band-aids opening. Satsuki walked quickly past the others to him. She saw it in person. The uniform sat there glowing lightly. Davican patching his many needle wounds with band-aids and bandages. Her hand reached for the uniform, but its eyes looked at her with almost as much menace as the mask Davican wore. She pulled her hand away quickly as Davican sighed softly.

"Lady Satsuki? What do I owe the pleasure?" He said with an unusual amount of cheer that she never heard from him.

"T-That uniform. It's." She stuttered, barely able to say anything.

"Oh this? I thought normal thread wasn't cutting it so I went with all life fiber. I hope that was okay." Davican said, clueless of what he had made.

With very little said, she left. Satsuki hurried to the mansion and the phone. Her hands shaking and trembling as she dialed up her mother. It rang and she was answered by a less than thrilled Rei.

"Give me my mother, its urgent." Satsuki told her, cutting to the chase.

"Yes Satsuki." Rei said sensing the urgency.

Moments later, the phone was picked up. "Satsuki what is it my dear?"

"A Kamui! He made a Kamui!"

The phone remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry my dead, I must have misheard you. You say the man from the order who wore no life fibers what so ever made a Kamui?"

"Yes!"

"Satsuki you best not be lying to me. If you are mommy will be very upset. I'll be there in a few hours. Please be sure him and his work is there."

"Yes mother."

An hour passed. Davican found himself sitting in Satsuki's home drinking tea with the Kamui on his lap. He could feel it. The thing his eyes was searching for in orbit was here. Satsuki was staring out a window when he stood. He was quiet to the point of non existent. Walking slowly down the halls into a do not enter area. No staff in sight as he went in. There it was. The thing he sensed. The thing calling to him. A giant orb of life fibers glowing vibrantly. Covers on the walls began to become active, heading towards him. With little effort, he pulled the Banshi from each of them. They all turned into fibers and went back into their source. He approached it and put his hand against the orb. They both began to glow brightly. Conversing calmly and mentally. The plans of the life fiber laid in his mind, but his reasoning pushing back. The loss of a food source, the slow destruction of it, the images of people destroying it pouring in. It was ...afraid. A compromise was being made. As they were speaking, the door opened. Ragyu and Satsuki came in. Ragyu however, completely furious. She marched forward to tear Davican away from what she pretty much considered, god. He slowly pulled his hand back and a breath of cold air escaped his breath as he moved aside. His hands moved up catching the scissor blade from Nui in his hand.

"It is done." Davican stated and tore the blade from Nui.

"You dare touch the original life fiber!" Ragyu yelled at him.

Instead of answering, he swung the scissor blade. In two swift motions, Ragyu's eyes widened. Her body disintegrated into life fibers. Nui's eyes widened with Satsuki's. With another quick motion, Nui turned to life fiber as well. He put the purple scissor blade on his back and began walking. He stopped at the entrance and spoke calmly.

"Your sister. The one you think she killed. She's alive Satsuki. She was here today yelling for your father's killer." Davican told her quietly.

Satsuki's eyes widened and tears began to stream down. He left the building and made his way back to the school. The next morning, he stood there in wait. He then saw Ryuko coming to the school with Mako. Ryuko noticed davican as he took off his mask. Cold breath of air coming from his lips. Her cheeks brightened. Then she saw Satsuki looking at her from behind him. She was trying not to cry. The four three stars behind her comforting her as best they could. Then she noticed it. Ryuko's eyes widened at the other half of the scissor blade. He tossed it to her.

"Your father's killer is dead. It was your own mother. Both your mothers." Davican stood aside.

Ryuko began to process what he said before looking at Satsuki. They stared at each other till Ryuko realized what he meant. In the hotel, the jedi sat around the table. Obi-Wan stroking his beard.

"So from what I understand, they aren't interested in alliance. And there isn't much else they'd use superweapons on out here." Obi-Wan concluded.

"So they plan to use them on us when they get them." Anakin sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Indeed. The question now is. Where are the deserters?" Plo Koon leaned forward as he spoke.

"No clue. Not even they know." Obi-Wan answered as best he could.

"But I do." A voice from the door spoke.

They all turned to see the captain of the Redemption. He puffed from his pipe as he walked in. He then smiled and sat.

"How do you know, I must ask?" Obi-Wan looked at the man.

"Because I'm one of them." The captain blew out a puff of smoke. "Before I can disclose said location however, we must first get Davican out of here."

"Agreed." Ahsoka said almost instantly. "If we don't get him off this world, who knows what they'll do to him."

"Alright snips. Than it's up to you to find him and get him to an escape ship." Anakin smirked at her.

"Finding him will not be needed. We know where he is. We just can't get him out yet."

"I can do it. Just get me there."

Ahsoka smiled happily. She was ready to finally save Davican. In minutes, the plan was made. A dropship would land and hide in the ruins of a mansion with Ahsoka. From there she would enter the city to retrieve Davican. Then the dropship would return them to the Redemption. She smiled happily. An hour passed. She held herself nervously as the dropship flew her to Japan. It was like the fate of the universe rested on her shoulders. The dropship then landed and it slowly opened. She breathed out calmly and left the ship. The ruins of the mansion were rather small, but they were big enough to hide the dropship. Quickly, she ran into the city. However she got lost. Groaning quietly to herself as she went through the maze of slums. At some point she heard laughing. There he was. Her eyes widened and her smile returned. He was there with people. That smile faded and eyes widened when she saw a dropship full of marines and ghosts enter the air space.


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape

Ahsoka hurried to the house Davican was in. She quickly barged through the door to see Davican blink. There was a small table with five people and a dog around it. The Mankanshoku family stared at Ahsoka with Ryuko. Satsuki drank from her tea calmly. Davican looked nervous seeing her remembering the incident on the Venator. Before he could say anything, Ahsoka yelled to him.

"We need to get you out of here!"

"What? What do you mean Ahsoka?" Davican tilted his head.

Before she could answer, bullets flew through the house. Everyone ducked, but Davican wasn't so lucky. A bullet embedded itself in his left shoulder. He fell backwards, blood covering the floor. The eyes of everyone looking widened. Ahsoka let out a scream. Force energy poured through it and sent everyone into the walls and all the marines firing, flying off down the slums. She quickly crawled over to Davican and held him crying. He groaned opening his eyes barely.

"I'm tired of getting shot at." He muttered in pain.

Ahsoka began to smile as Satsuki stood up. She left the building heading a certain way. Two ghost operatives ran across the roofs and pointed their rifles at them. Davican used the force to collapse the roof they were on. Ahsoka pulled her comm out.

"Master, Davican's been shot!" She shouted into the comm.

"Where are you?!" Anakin replied over the comm.

"I-I don't know. We're in the bottom level of the city somewhere. Just look for the gunfight! Please hurry!"

Davican pulled the bullet from his shoulder biting his cheek hard as he dug it out. A lot of blood poured on the Kamui he made. It then began to glow. In a feminine voice, it spoke.

"More, more, MORE! Give me more of your blood!"

Just as it said that, it jumped onto him. It began to stretch and fit itself around his frame. Ahsoka backed up confused. Ryuko pulled out her scissor blades just to get shot at. As strong as Kamui's were, they weren't bulletproof in very many places. Ahsoka activated her lightsabers, but the bullets weren't exactly beams of light that it could redirect like blasters. Instead of redirecting, they just vaporized once they hit the lightsaber blades. Ahsoka saw more drop ships coming in, but none of them were friendly. With a groan and sigh, Davican sat up wearing the uniform he made. Its eyes glistened with presumably cheer.

One of the dropships flew over the house. Once it was there though, a ...clarinet missile hit it. The ship exploded with its occupants aboard. Nonon laughed, driving in with her Symphony Regalia Presto. A mass of kendo sticks smacked into the other dropship. It spiraled out of control down to the foot of the city. Uzu laughed cheerfully in his Blade Regalia. Several marines were sent flying. Thorny whips thrashed about from the Scourge Regalia. Hoka came up behind the house and pushed up his glasses.

"Lady Satsuki said she'd only be a moment." Hoka informed them. "She wanted you all to move on to your destination before more trouble arrives."

"I can't leave you all." Davican spoke in worry.

"You aren't leaving us idiot. We're going with you, but we're providing security." Nonon blurted out with a smile.

"Nonon. Security? Really? I didn't take you for the kind of girl who would protect me."

"I-I am not protecting you. I'm following lady Satsuki's orders." She tried to deny. Blush evident on her cheek.

"Less talking, more moving!" Uzu shouted out.

With little to no choice in the matter, Davican helped Ahsoka and Ryuko up. Ahsoka held her shoulder. There was no bullet hole there but she started to feel a slight pinch in it. Her eyes turned to his wound, which was closing up rapidly. Ryuko did the same and stared at a perfectly healthy shoulder of hers which was in slight pain. Before they could think much on it, more shots fired. They hurried with Davican and the others down the city to the ruins. However, waiting at the ruins, several vikings walked towards them. Davican swallowed as they gatlings began to rotate. At the last second, several missiles hit the vikings. Several banshees flew by on screaming wings. Ahsoka smiled, knowing it was Anakin and the captain's doing. They hurried into the dropship. It got very cramped, especially when Ira got in. They all sat in very tight and dark quarters. Satsuki looked out the windows as dropships swarmed her city.

Minutes passed. Finally they reached the Redemption. Before they could get out of the dropship, they felt the Redemption enter hyperspace. Davican held the rails before the ship settled down enough for them to walk. He let out a soft sigh and left the dropship. Pilots of the many fighters scrambled around. They were preparing for something. Something Davican didn't know. Then the Redemption exited hyperspace. One the other side was a partially shattered moon, and a beautiful planet. In orbit, behind the moon, were many ships. Gorgon, Sovereign, and minotaur battlecruisers. Alongside them were numerous superweapons being dismantled. The only superweapon that wasn't here was centerpoint station. Then again, the station wasn't known to be mobile.

Davican walked looked around. The Jedi were all present with the captain. He appeared to be expecting someone.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Ahsoka asked the other Jedi.

"I do. So do they." The captain answered.

On cue, a dropship flew into the Redemption. It opened up slowly. Force users came out wearing the same armor, helmet, and everything. Thick armor plates, covered their bodies. Clone troopers would have a hard time getting through them, let alone the lightsabers at their sides. Out from the dropship, a Firrerreo came out. She was dressed in the same armor as the others. Except she had differences. Her gold skin was slightly paler. Her pants were cut short at the thighs up. Instead of a full mask, she wore a mouthpiece. Her amethyst eyes staring at them. Golden brown hair flowing down her back. The armor she wore was sleeveless. She seemed intent on showing as much skin as she could. Her amethyst eyes laid on Davican and she approached with the other people. The captain walked up beside Davican.

"So. You're the new grandmaster of the order of Harbingers?" The Firrerreo asked.

"Well…. Was. Now i'm like you miss?" Davican looked at her expectantly.

"Tarmeia. My name is Tarmeia, ex grandmaster."

"Alright then. I am Davican. My family gave you all the locations of the superweapons."

"Oh. I knew your parents. Nice people. Gave me life again."

"I won't ask. The planet below?"

"The planet is called Remnant. We haven't tried making contact with any of the locals or even attempted to reveal ourselves." Tarmeia explained formally with her hands behind her back.

"Alright, prep me a dropship."

"And who made you boss?" She glared at him. She wasn't angry, but not thrilled about the idea of giving up her position.

"I'm not. I just ...got a feeling. Somethings going to happen down there."

"You know, they said you were strong in the force. I assume these are one of your visions?"

He nodded to her. She looked at him a little while longer. With slight sigh, she nodded to one of the Harbingers. They went off and prepped a shuttle. Ahsoka, Satsuki, and Ryuko approached him.

"We're coming." Ahsoka smiled.

"No. Sorry, but this isn't something I can risk you all in." Davican dismissed the idea.

"Davican we can be of use down there." Ryuko tried to convince him.

"No. Please, let me do this. Stay here. Learn, get stronger, and train yourselves to use your weapons and powers better."

Ahsoka looked at him worriedly. Then shook her head, knowing he wasn't going to bring them into harm's way after today. Davican smiled reassuringly before getting onto the dropship. They watched as the dropship took off for Remnant. Down there though, the people celebrated at a place called Beacon Academy. It was their yearly Vytal Festival. What these people didn't suspect however, was the plan set in motion by a particularly evil woman ...named Cinder.


	9. Chapter 9: Fall of Beacon

Davican landed just outside the town. He watched as ships from one of the world's nations flew overhead. They all carried the same symbol. A white spear pointing up behind a shield. He felt trouble brewing and ran towards the landing of one of their dropships. These strange robots around. He saw three girls. Two of them looked like they were sisters. Already he could tell they were total ice queens. The other girl was ...interesting. She wore a red hood and dress. She also had these beautiful silver eyes. Davican watched them walk, then this man came up. He smelled and looked drunk. As if it was nothing, he popped the head off of one of the robots. Then they began to talk. Already he felt the large amount of animosity between the two. Then finally the fight began. Davican seen enough.

He jumped between the two using his saber scythes pole to stop their swings. Their eyes widened but they didn't seem intent on stopping. Davican blocked their swings from getting close to either of them. Not even bothering to use the force as the fight raged. It was when one of her swords slid and cut his cheek that they stopped. They saw the blood drip from it. Davican then cracked his jaw and wiped the blood away. He had no aura around him that stopped the blow. With a soft sigh and calm breath, he used the force. The stone of the courtyard stone fixing before their eyes and his wound healing.

"You two done venting?" Davican finally asked.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The drunk man finally asked. For a drunk, he seemed incredibly coherent and aware of what he was doing.

"Davican. I am Davican"

"What nation are you from?" The ice queen asked very sternly.

"Not from here or there. No where you'd know of." Davican smiled.

The drunk laughed slightly. "You know kid, I'm already beginning to like you. Names Qrow. Don't mind the ice queen. Atlas protocol and all."

"Do you even have a pass to be here?" She asked Davican who looked nervous.

"Uuuum. You don't need to see my pass." He waved his hands. Her eyes slightly glazed.

"I ...Don't need to see your pass."

"Wow. Some semblance you have there."

"Um…. Sure let's call it that."

"Winter!" A stern voice called out behind her.

She turned and a man approached. He was clearly military. On his right brow was this metal plate. Davican looked at his gloved arm and watched. There were slight differences between it and his left one. It was more, robotic, but extremely advanced for what it was. The general approached with a man wearing tiny glasses and a cane in hand. A woman who looked like she was mad at literally everything. Davican could feel how serious she was from where he was standing.

"What were you doing Winter?" The man asked sternly.

Before she could answer Davican came forward. "Sorry about that. I take full responsibility for what happened here. Guess I got a little carried away testing your officer sir." Davican said with a big grin.

"As long as no one was hurt, you're off the hook. It doesn't look like anything was damaged either."

"Ah, yes. That was me. I fixed everything up."

"Who are you might I ask?"

"My name is Davican. I'm not from anywhere here that I know of."

"Please come join in the festival. I'm sure all that happens here will interest you greatly." The man with the cane and tiny glasses smiled before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have no money."

"Surely we can come to an arrangement then? You stay here as security, and we'll let you have access to the arena."

"You're too kind sir."

"Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon academy. This here is Glynda Goodwitch."

The woman with glasses pushed them up and stared at the boy, wand in hand. Davican just smiled and waved. Winter was called over to follow Ironwood. Then the girl in red ran up and hugged the drunk man's arm. She seemed to call him uncle. Davican couldn't help but stare at her eyes and smile happily. They were family and it made him happy to see. Before he could say anything to Qrow, he was called over by Ozpin. Qrow left them all alone with each other. Davican looked uncomfortably at the two. The girl in red however didn't seem to understand the word 'personal space'.

"Wow I watched the fight. Where'd you learn? What's your semblance? Can you teach me things? How long have you been fighting?" Ruby asked very cheerfully, very hyper, and very very close to him.

"Um I um…. I don't know my semblance, I've been fighting for years and years, I'm self taught, and I don't know if I can teach you things. To be honest I think you and him can teach me a little. I'm sort of a rookie with a scythe." Davican said nervously.

Her eyes lit up so brightly. "REALLY?! You'll let me show you how to use a scythe? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Ruby. Is there anyone you don't make friends with here?"

"No, why?"

"Sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Davican." He bowed to the two. Weiss blushed and Ruby giddily jumped in place.

"I-I'm not like my family. You don't have to bow." Weiss said nervously.

"Your family? I'm sorry but I know nothing about your family." Davican tilted his head.

She looked a little shock, but happy. Inside Weiss knew that if he knew her family, things would be ...different. Not for the best kind of different either. She then heard that the second round of the Vytal festival was about to begin. They both quickly ran off, leaving Davican there in thought. He stood there, watching the mountains feeling the negative energy from them. With a slow sigh, he gripped his saber scythe. It was a growing darkness. Something was growing and someone's plans were in motion. Visions of a yellow haired girl fighting some guy and blasting his leg. Images of illusions. Then a figure. He was masked in a black jacket. Davican opened his eyes when he heard that round 3 was going to begin.

Quickly, he made his way into the arena to watch a yellow haired lady bring down a guy. His vision blurred a little and he say him getting back up. Davican breathed calmly as she was ready to punch his leg. And with a massive push of the force, both him and her were tossed aside. He groaned pretending like his leg was broken. Davican smiled deviously as she was not the one who threw the punch. The blame was instead shifted to something unknown. Walking slowly, he made his way over to a girl with green hair and spoke quietly to her.

"I know your plans. Trust me, I will crush them into little pieces here and now if I have to." He whispered calmly.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to deny.

"It's what you call a semblance. Nice little trick. Illusions and all. They won't work on me. I can see clearly."

He said and walked away. His eyes shrouded with a bluish tint to them. He could see it. Everyone's force signature. Real and not real. Then the robot and a redhead came out. Near the end of the match he felt it. When the swords were about to cut the robot to pieces, he used the force. They froze in place and Davican came out.

"The match is over. No need to kill each other." He spoke calmly to Pyrrha and Penny. "Besides. They're here."

Just as he said that last part, a giant bird like creature with a skull mask landed. Davican ignited his saber scythe. Ruby stared at the shimmering, buzzing blade. Davican could feel the burns from Grievous' lightsabers in his body again. Flashbacks from the ship. His breathing quickened, and Ruby noticed. She reached for him, but was too late. A griffon grim swooped down and picked him up. Its claws dug into his shoulder and he gritted his teeth.

"Use me. It is what I was made for, was it not." His Kamui spoke with glowing eyes.

"Please." He asked calmly.

Under the suit, on an extremely small scale, a needle stuck into him. It drew his blood into the Kamui. The suit began to transform and wrap around him. It squeezed around him in a tank top that barely reached his waist. Squeezing close to his form. A mask wrapped around his neck and mouth. Two large eyes like things protruded from the shoulder straps. Pants that reached down to his knees wrapped around his body. Long gloves wrapped up to his elbows. His breathing calmed, as he ripped the leg straight from the grims body. The griffon cawed slightly at the black clothed man before falling into what appeared to be rose petals. Davican landed on his feet and looked up at Beacon Tower and then to the town. He groaned and ran to the tower. He was ...faster, stronger, more alive. His eyes closed as he made it to the tower and forced the elevator door open.

"Don't worry about the fall hun. As long as you have me, I will protect you." His Kamui said seductively at first. That seduction turned serious when she said she would protect him.

He jumped down and fell through the roof of the elevator into a slight roll. Breathing from exhilaration and pure adrenaline, he ran. Cinder stood there, bow and arrow ready. She aimed at the fall maiden with a smile. Time slowed as the arrow flew. Before it met its mark, it halted mid flight. Ozpin, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cinder turned. They saw Davican looking at them, hand outstretched, stopping the arrow with the force. His eyes and expressions were serious. He tossed the arrow aside and ran at Cinder with lightsaber scythe in one hand and Revan's purple lightsaber in the other.

Cinder raised her bow in an attempt to stop the weapon. She didn't know what a lightsaber was clearly. The blade of Revan's saber cut straight through her bow. Davican drew back and swung the scythe for her head. It hit her aura. It was something new to Davican, but he smiled beneath the mask at the challenge. He swung blade, scythe, blade, scythe, and again. Cinder quickly dodged them, showing how nimble she truly was. When she dodged his next swing, he used the force to send her through the wall. He couldn't see through the dust cloud he stirred. Then he stumbled back, completely off balance. His Kamui turning back to normal. His breathing quickened as he calmed down.

Jaune ran over to him and he smiled warmly. "Sorry. I don't know my ...limits."

Davican fell backwards passing out. A small bit of time passed and he opened his eyes. The tower was shaking. He turned his head to see the fall maiden dead. Holding his chest, he went up the elevator to the top. Once there, he saw Pyrrha fighting Cinder. The two looked almost evenly matched, but he knew better. Before the final blow was thrown, he got in the way. His master's lightsaber cutting through the arrow Cinder shot. Ruby stood there wide eyed. Her elevator arriving late. She screamed no, her eyes lit up. The wyvern and many grim caught in the silver glow, including Cinder. When it all cleared, Pyrrha was on the ground breathing and panting. Davican was gone and Cinder missing.

Davican approached his dropship holding onto his side. It felt like half a tower crushed him. Once aboard the ship, he flew back to the Redemption. He then stepped off to see the others. While flying back, he had time to think. A lot of time. It was time he made his announcement.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka came over, looking at his side.

"I'm fine. Fuketsu saved me." He smiled, patting his uniform. "But I had much time to think."

"About what?"

"I must… Ask the Jedi to leave the system."

"BUT WHY?!" Ahsoka asked extremely confused.

Tarmeia came over. "I understand why."

"As of now we can't accept the aid of others in our attempt to fix our world. I'm sorry. You are needed on the frontline, leading your men. Not here watching me struggle to figure out where I belong in all this…. Please Ahsoka."

With little left to say, she nodded. She knew the Separatists weren't just gonna sit there and wait for them to return. Slowly, the Jedi gathered their things and were provided a ship. That day, they saw Davican fix the scarred mask of Revan and dawn it just before they left. He was now the full grandmaster of the Harbingers.


	10. Chapter 10: The Return

Months passed. The war was in constant fluctuation and the battle of Geonosis was supposed to bring it into Republic favor. After the failed hunt for general Grievous though, the war seemed to turn back to neutral ground. However the senate of the Republic began to get odd reports. Factions were withdrawing from their side of the war to side with an unknown faction calling themselves the Galactic Defenders. Planets like Shili and Bothawui withdrawn from the Republic. The cloners of Kamino became even more secretive. Even the Jedi master Shaak-Ti had no clue what they were doing. One day they openly presented the chancellor that a clone legion was bought, but not for the Republic. The chancellor looked confused, angry on the inside, and curious on who bought them.

Obi-Wan was on a mission to Mandalore when he saw it. A fleet of unknown ship classes held orbit over the planet. Satine Kyrze contacted him, revealing that she made a deal with the Defenders. They would come to the planet and take with them all mandalorians who didn't wish for her peaceful ways, in exchange for their withdrawal from the Republic senate. That's what she did. Members of an extremist group called the Deathwatch completely signed up in the Defenders forces. Obi-Wan stroked his beard trying to figure out exactly what was going on. The forces of the Galactic Defenders were truly appearing out of nowhere. From all the ships he's seen, their navy could possibly outnumber the Republic fleet.

One day, the Republic got word that a delegation from the Galactic Defenders would arrive on world in just a few hours. To greet the delegation, they sent master Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. The three arrived at the supposed space port they'd be landing in. Ahsoka was on edge, nervous of the delegates. She knew from Obi-Wan that they had an unknown number of even more unknown vessels. Their power and fleet could wipe the Republic off the galactic map if they were angered. Then she saw it. A vessel started to come down. It was smooth and slightly rounded. The vessel had four turret emplacements on it. One on top, one on bottom, and the sides. It had a fixed turret on the front of the ship as well, but it was small. Probably could only fit seven to nine people comfortably. Anakin stood at attention with Obi-Wan. When the door opened, Ahsoka's eyes lit up.

Out of the ship stepped Davican. He had his Kamui, lightsabers, and Revan's mask. One more thing he had was a scar crossing across his nose just beneath the eyes. He painted it with a streak of orange. Revan's mask different though. Painted over with new things. It had Jaig eyes colored in blue, a streak of orange where his scar was, and the red painted delicately like it used to be. Instead old, dented, and covered in blemishes, the mask was shined, polished, and restored.

"Davican… Wow." Ahsoka began. Her eyes fluttering seeing his mask.

"Lust for life, reliability, honoring a parent." He said pointing out the paint marks. Listing off the meanings of the paints in mandalorian. "Anyways. Grand magister of the Galactic Defenders, at your service."

"Grand magister now? What happened to grandmaster?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

"Grand master can speak for herself. As his job as a grand magister, he can no longer be as responsible for the training of the order." Tarmeia came slowly off the ship.

"Uh oh Anakin. Looks like you may have upset the delegation." Obi-Wan smiled warmly.

"Master Obi-Wan, if I was upset I would have knocked your knight out and taken our leave. Besides. We're only here for a few… things to say. To the senate and to the Jedi."

She crossed her arms. Obi-Wan suddenly sensed the urgency of this delegation. With a bow, the three Jedi lead the two to the temple. Davican walked through the place. Jedi knights and masters watched him. Many with a slight disdain or discomfort. He walked to the council room slowly. Once inside, he noticed the Jedi masters who sat in meeting. Yoda smiled at the man.

"Come, come. Much to discuss there is." He said with a chuckle.

"Indeed. Galactic Defenders." Mace Windu spoke with a slight bit of disdain.

"Indeed. We Galactic Defenders have come to you and the council for a few things." Davican began. "We'd like to ask the Jedi to refrain from taking force sensitive children in our territory and those under our protection."

"Hmm. Agree on this, I will. Order of the Harbingers, responsible, they will be."

"Well that was simple. We will allow you to peacekeep in our territory. But we will not allow you to hide behind us. Any Jedi hiding or using our worlds to hide from Separatists, will have a day's respite before they must leave." Tarmeia spoke with an emotionless glare.

"You can't be serious! Those Jedi will die if that happens!" Windu spoke out.

"Calm yourself master Windu. If they do not leave on their own they'll be thrown out. But as we speak here, another delegation speaks with the Separatists. Any ships who remain in Galactic Defender controlled space will be given warnings and if they aren't heeded, they will be fired upon."

"Hmmm. Tough this decision is. Separatists waiting, they might."

"I assure you master Yoda, we will not treat them kindly either if they're in our space. If they wait, we will fire upon them."

"Settled, the matter is then, yes?" Yoda turned to the council who mostly gave him nods of confirmation.

"Finally. Any who wish to seek a different path and teaching, Jedi or Sith, will be allowed in order of Harbingers. We wish to make this clear to all Jedi."

"You harbor Sith and expect us to sit back and let you?" Windu spoke. This time a lot of Jedi reached for their sabers.

"We will harbor and train whoever wishes a new path. You will either allow this or we will become enemies."

"Then enemies…" Mace was cut off.

"Enemies we will not be. Allow this we must." Yoda hit his cane on the floor to get order among the Jedi.

"That is all master Yoda. The rest of our demands will be given to the senate when it's time for that meeting."

"Hmph. Much will be argued. Many raised voices, will be."

"Trust me. It's what I expect from the senate."

Davican grimaced thinking of the shrill voices of many senators yelling at him. His job wasn't easy before, following his visions. Now it was much harder. He left the council chamber to see Ahsoka and Barriss waiting outside. Tarmeia raised an eyebrow at the two. Under her mask, she was smirking. She patted Davican on the shoulder, told him not to be late, and left him with the two. He looked nervously at the two and smiled slightly more nervously.

"Hey there." Davican waved slightly.

"Don't hey there me! You didn't write, you didn't call, we thought you were dead." Ahsoka said looking at his eyes.

"Hey now, it takes more than a few gunshots, grim, and galaxy knows what to kill me."

"That doesn't make things better." Ahsoka grabbed him. "If we lost you."

"We? Ahsoka. Whoever we is. You won't lose..."

Before he could finish, Ahsoka kissed him. He blushed deeply looking at her as she did. Barriss shifted in place and tried covering her face with her robe. Ahsoka had this..ferocity that couldn't be tamed. Her lips meshing against his deeply. He shook slightly, reaching up for her shoulders. Instead of pushing her away, he pulled her in. Ahsoka growled slightly. The feral instincts of her people showing. Then she pulled away, panting ever so slightly.

"A-Ahsoka, we should go. Our masters are waiting." Barriss told her friend urgently.

"Alright… Please don't die." Ahsoka rubbed Davican's cheek.

With a smile he traced his finger over his orange mark. "Lust for life."

She smiled happily knowing all too well now. He had no intentions of dying. Ahsoka gave him one last kiss before running off with Barriss. Davican smile happily and went on his way. The senate didn't take too well to him appearing. Many of them didn't want to acknowledge the power the the Galactic Defenders had. The Kaminoan senator gave Davican a knowing nod just before he started.

"People of the galactic Republic. I know there are some...many concerns about us. But fear not. We do not seek war. We seek peace."

"Peace? You fly over numerous Republic worlds with your fleet!" The Corellian Senator Garm Bel Iblis spoke out.

"They are not Republic worlds. They wanted out of this war. So that's what we did Senator Iblis."

"You're costing the banking clans money by doing this." Lott Dod was next.

"We have no use for banking clan loans. Worlds under our protection no longer need them either. Until the banking clan captures its loose end extremist Nute Gunray, you will have no access to our worlds."

"What about those who need support? Those who don't wish to leave the war but are in trouble?" Padme Amedala asked politely unlike the other two. It was a nice change.

Davican smiled slightly up at her. "Thank you for your concern Senator Amidala. World's that need support will be delivered supplies. Though we will not differentiate between Separatists or Republic to keep our neutrality."

"What are your demands to you neutrality Grand magister." Senator Riyo Chuchi asked as politely as Padme.

"Simple. Those who wish out of the war, no matter what side will receive our protection and aid. It is the people who decide. If their Senator puts up a fight, we will simply remove them from the world. Those who enter our sectors will be under our protection. Military forces however will need to go through or around our sector but they are not allowed to stay. Those who seek protection from the war will be given it. War criminals will be judged accordingly though. Like Senator Mina Bonteri and Lux Bonteri. Both are innocent of war crimes so they will not be judged and will be under our protection. However we cannot make a full alliance with the Republic till the sith pulling the strings behind the war is found."

Davican returned from his stand and put Revan's mask on. The Kaminoan Senator approached him. Halle Burtoni was a tall Kaminoan, but she was still their lead representative. Tarmeia came over with a case full of credits that she handed into her.

"Are they ready to be redeployed?" Davican asked through his mask.

"Yes. As instructed. A clone legion, aging agent removed at peek condition, clone defects with beneficial or unaffected traits included, and equipment and gear included." She said with a smile.

"As promised. Five million credits upfront, five million on completion. Do try not to spend it in one place."

"We may have more business in the future Grand magister."

"I could provide advanced cloning facilities for several of your cities."

"Now you're speaking business."

The Kaminoan smiled. Tarmeia pulled out a holo design and a strand of DNA of unknown origin. They stared at the Dna of some unknown person, the designs, and the credits offered. Then they nodded and took these things to their office. She looked around shifty like before closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle for Kamino

The fight for Kamino has begun. Grievous' fleet approached the Republic blockade. Numerous ships on the Separatists side were being shot to pieces. Anakin Skywalker lead the starfighters in battle against the rather pathetic assault. Obi-Wan on the ground felt like they were purposefully losing ships. Shaak-Ti watched with him and the Kaminoan, Lama Su. The world had more clones than usual. It wasn't just Rancor battalion, the 501st, and the Kamino defence force. A whole clone legion of shinies were there. However, when asked by a Jedi to do something, they didn't respond. Instead they went on with their work. Then a call came in.

"Lama Su, a call is coming in. I think it's important sir." A clone officer informed the Kaminoan.

"Send it through." He answered the clone.

A hologram of Tarmeia came through. "Lama Su, I am here to pick up the clone legion we ordered."

"Clone legion?" Shaak-Ti looked at the Kaminoan.

"Ah yes. The clone legion is prepared as you asked for. Although, we're under siege currently."

"Under siege you say? Unfortunately we aren't allowed to get involved. However, an unmarked clone legion."

She said. Her facial features softening as she gestured the idea. Obi-Wan smiled slyly. A clone commander came in and saluted to Shaak-Ti. He wore standard phase one clone armor, but his visor was tinted pale blue. In his hands was an unknown gun model that was clearly not made by BlasTech Industries. The clone legion all went to defensive positions alongside their brothers. Finally, the trident drills bore through the domes of Tipoca City. Aqua droids began coming into the city. However this time, there was another legion of clones to protect the city. The droids themselves barely stood much chance in the hangers. However, Grievous and Ventress weren't like the droids. Grievous came out of the trident and approached the clone line.

"Everyone fall back from the hangers." A clone captain of the unknown legion yelled out.

"No! We can take him!" Havoc yelled back.

"No we can't!"

The clone captain aimed his gun and fired it. A quick ball of plasma flew at Grievous. Grievous wasn't the fastest, but he was fast enough to move aside from it. The clones of the unknown legion began to pull back. This left the other clones little choice but to retreat. Grievous ignited his lightsabers and laughed as they ran. Where Ventress entered, an ARF trooper slammed his hand against a panel. A blast door closed between the clones and her. He turned Colt and motioned for a tactical withdrawal to more defensible positions. Colt nodded just as lightsabers pushed through the door and began cutting. The clone forces backed themselves deeper into the city. Other members of the unknown legion spent time catching the embryo's and making sure they remained safe after a trident drill came through the roof. It was too high for the droids to land safely. The legion commander set himself up in the dna room. ARC troopers, paratroopers, and ARF troopers beside him. A clone engineer ran over and opened his pack. He pulled out several strange cubes and tossed them in front of their positions. These cubes then opened up into durasteel barricades.

When Ventress reached the dna chamber, she was only greeted by quad blasters and rotary cannons. The engineer looked up as he removed the Fett dna from the chamber. Ventress' eyes narrowed and he stuffed it in his back.

"Ventress, your siege was foolish. Retreat now and maybe we'll let you live." The clone commander yelled out.

"And who might you be trooper?" She asked with great disdain.

"Clone commander Kellus of the 502nd."

"Well Kellus, you will not leave here alive."

"I beg to differ. Fire."

A clone trooper fired a rocket to the foot of the hallway. This blew Ventress back, but she landed on her feet. She then heard a lightsaber and smiled. Anakin Skywalker stood behind her with his lightsaber active. In the barracks, clones of the unknown legion. The ARF trooper lead colt to Fives, Echo, the clone cadets, and number 99.

"Troopers. We need you to get those cadets to safety." Colt told Fives and Echo.

"Too late for that. The droids and their general will be here any second." The ARF trooper responded.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Fives said, holding up his blaster.

"Simple. We surprise them."

They all looked up at the beds. The door was blasted open. Remaining aqua droids began to come in. Fives, Echo, and Colt opened fire at the droids. The ARF trooper hid with 99. With a slight nod the trooper turned the corner and fired his DC-15A at the droids. He aimed with the precision of a sniper, hitting the heads of each droid he could. Except he wasn't perfect like his dna doner. Every so often his blaster shot strayed and hit the body. They heard a lightsaber fight going on out in the halls. The ARF trooper turned his comm on. He then nodded and waved for 99 to stay put as he ran to the door. He turned the corner and shot the remaining droids in the hall. Outside, commander Blitz along with another ARC trooper called for rockets. Heavy troopers hurried out and fired upon the trident drills. In the end, the Separatists left empty handed with major losses on the ground.

"Sirs, the Fett dna is missing!" A trooper reported to his Jedi generals.

"Fett dna? I sent Splice away with it so the assassin couldn't retrieve it." The clone commander of the 502nd responded.

"And where is this Splice?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard.

"Splice, Front and center!"

The clone engineer ran up and saluted. "Yes sir?"

"Return this man the dna I asked you to keep safe."

He nodded and opened his pack. In it was the clone dna template and numerous strange cube like devices. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before picking it up. The clone then closed up his bag. Many of the 502nd walked around the city, carrying crates of supplies, and equipment to the landing pad. Others helped their clone brothers fix up the place. Fives and Echo were talking to the ARF trooper.

"The names Fives, this is my brother Echo." Fives introduced themselves to the trooper.

"Names Rico. Sorry if i'm not standing up. Took a bad shot to the leg in the last firefight." Rico waved up at them.

"Do we have a medic here?" Fives called out.

"Yes sir." A woman wearing clone armor ran up. This raised many eyebrows.

"Ma'am, when were you transferred here?"

"Oh no sir, I wasn't transferred. I'm a clone just like you. Defective they said, but still fit for service. Clone medic Keesi, reporting for duty sirs."

She saluted them before getting to work on Rico's leg. A massive ship slowly came down from orbit. It was long winged at the far back. The cic was low to the body making it harder to hit than the raised ones on Venators and Minotaur battlecruisers. There were four hangers on the sides and one below the ship. Several massive cannons on the sides and on the roof of the ship. Many point defense missile turrets and turbo lasers. Several torpedo launchers, and a massive yamato gun up front. On the right side, painted in big white letters, "The Medusa". The boarding ramp came down and Tarmeia walked down. She looked at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Kenobi. I hope our legion proved effective." She crossed her arms behind her back being formal with the kind Jedi master.

"Indeed. They proved to be quite the handful for the Separatists." Obi-Wan smiled happily.

"Oh? Even better than the 501st?"

"I ...wouldn't go that far." Anakin said in defense of his legion.

"Is that so? So you're saying your legion could do better?"

"Absolutely."

"If what you say is true, then maybe a joint operation should be in order. We'd gladly compensate the Republic for the assistance of the 212th and the 501st. The 502nd and our personal army will be joining you."

She smiled. Obi-Wan smiled stroking his beard at the proposition. Anakin looked eager to prove that his 501st were way better than the 502nd. The 502nd lead on by their commander, loaded the ship. Marines dismounted from the ship and retrieved what they could as medics treated the wounded clone defense forces. On Remnant, Grimm amassed and walked towards the city of Mantle and Atlas.


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan MK2 (NSFW WARNING)

Obi-Wan and Anakin skywalker approached the planet of Remnant. Orbiting the planet, were two ships. One was named The Medusa, and the other was named The Atlas. The Atlas didn't share the same design as the Medusa, but there were few similarities. Numerous missile batteries and turbolasers. On its hull were several small scale yamato guns. It had two less hangers than the Medusa and didn't have the massive yamato cannon on it. Yularan looked at the two ships with slight unease.

"Sir, the Atlas is hailing us. They're demanding our reasons for being here…. Its Davican sir." A clone officer reported to the Jedi General's. Ahsoka could barely hide her excitement.

Anakin stepped forward as the comm came on. "Atlas, this is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. The grand…"

"Stop worrying yourself Skyguy." Davican smiled. "I know entirely why you're here. I will have to ask the the starships remain in orbit and no air support be called once we make planetfall. The rest of the details will be discussed aboard the Medusa." He turned off his comm.

"And here I thought we were in trouble." Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Please master, when have I ever led you into trouble?" Anakin said with a sly smile.

"Is that a trick question?" Ahsoka smiled back.

Anakin gave her a stern look as the Negotiator and Resolute drew closer to the Medusa and Atlas. The Jedi and their clone commanders made their way down to a Nu-class shuttle. Once aboard the Medusa, they were greeted by the sight of a busy hangerbay. Dropships and LAAT's were being prepped for planetfall. Clones and human alike ran through. A clone commander approached the group. He gestured behind him to what looked to be an elevator. Obi-Wan shrugged to the group as the all stepped in. The clone commander stepped in and pressed a button. In a flash of blue light, they went from the hanger and appeared in what appeared to be a lounge area. The Jedi and their clones marveled at what had just happened.

"Welcome to the lounge. Do try not to mess with the teleporter system. It's the first one installed on Galactic Defender ships." The commander responded.

"Thank you commander?" Obi-Wan looked at him quizzical.

"Commander Kellus of Acklay division. You spoke to my superior commander Steele on Kamino."

"Acklay division?" Anakin shared the same quizzical look his master had.

"We're airborne through and through. Won't find better in the entire Galactic Defenders."

He saluted them before pressing a button. The blue light engulfed him and teleported him out. Anakin sat on a sofa. It was made of pure cotton and felt like laying on a cloud. The walls were wood planked and polished. A single painting of a blue ocean on earth at sunset on the walls. In between the sofa and the seats was a coffee table. Obi-Wan stood admiring art that was clearly from Shili. Ahsoka marveled at it all. Her curious eyes stuck on the teleporter panel.

"You know, you could almost forget this place was a warship from the looks of this room." Obi-Wan said with a hand on his chin.

"You're telling me. These sofa's feel so soft." Anakin blurted out.

"We got to remember though. We're here on an important operation."

"Sure we are master. It doesn't mean we can't…" Ahsoka was cut off after pressing a button and being teleported away.

"...AHSOKA!" Anakin stood up already to jolt to the panel.

Before he could, Tarmeia appeared in the room. "Welcome Jedi. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Davican will be running a little late however… Where's miss Tano?"

They looked at each other. Where miss Tano appeared however was a mystery even to her. She was in a dark room. It was lit slightly by lava lamps and this massive fish tank in the wall. Her eyes widened staring into the tank. Many fish swim through. Koi fish, dartfish, jellyfish, and a single eel. Her eyes were wide with amazement. Then she heard a door close behind her. Quickly she turned and nearly grew ten shades of red. Davican stood the with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She covered her eyes and turned around.

"I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" She yelled out.

"Awww its cute. She's embarrassed seeing you naked." Fuketsu jumped from her hanger.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she was about to scream again when Davican's arms wrapped around her waist. She quieted down. In truth, she thought of this day since the kiss at the temple. However, she was also fighting the Jedi code in her head. Davican kissed her neck making her purr in anticipation. She felt him disrobe her slowly. Her eyes staring down at her small body and frame. Part of her felt like she wasn't good enough, but then he pinched one of her growing buds. With a muffled growl, Ahsoka trembled and held his hand there. Davican kissed and nipped at her neck. Her growing anticipation was driving her crazy. One of his hands lowered down her waist to rub at her quim. She moaned quietly as he rubbed her wetness across it all. With little patience left, she turned to Davican, only for him to kiss her. Her eyes slightly glazed from the bliss. Finally she felt him push into her. She moaned against his lips as his pace quickened. They held each other tight as they continued. Then they took it to the bed.

"Davican… This… You." She tried speaking in between moans and gasps. "I-I'm."

He held her hands down above her head. Neither of them slowed their pace. If he wasn't holding her, Ahsoka's Togruta instincts would of had her go faster. When the final moment came, she couldn't help but let out a tongue lolling moan. They laid there panting and holding onto the bed. Ahsoka murmured and nestled her head against his shoulder. Gently, Davican caressed her cheek. She shivered at his gentle touch. Their moment was interrupted from a beeping on his comm.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Davican said with a smile. "But looks like our duty calls."

"Mmmm, just five more minutes." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Alright princess, let's get going."

She grumbled before getting dressed. Davican did as well. Her eyes shifted to him, watching him get dressed. She bit her lip with a devious smile. Fuketsu looked at her and rolled its eyes before jumping onto her creator. When the two were fully dressed, they stepped into the teleporter pad. Davican pressed a button and they were teleported to the longue.

"Sorry for the delay master Jedi. I had to find your mango in the lower levels." Davican said. He winked at Ahsoka.

"Hope she wasn't too much trouble to find. She can be quite the handful." Anakin smiled at him.

"Well, it looks like we're all here." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Actually we're missing the Shadow." Tarmeia spoke up after opening a mini fridge. She quickly closed it with her eyes shifting.

"The Shadow?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Here! I'm here master!" A togruta ran in.

She stumbled forward before bowing. Her skin was this beautiful light blue. White marks patterned over her eyes. Four teeth like marks, two just above the brows, and two flanked the sides of her lips. Four more stripes and teeth from her shoulders to just above her chest. Her montrals and lekku were beautifully patterned. The three lekku were rather fat in size, but reached down to her thighs. Vibrant blue eyes glistening. She painted her upper lip pink and a white mark down the bottom lip to her chin. The horns of her montrals pointed inwards making a slight heart shape. She wore clothes that were less than vibrant however. They were mostly black covering her chest and legs, but left little to the imagination. Her figure was almost hourglass like. Ahsoka grumbled looking at herself and her. The difference was almost night and day. She was full of figure all over and chubbier. However she seemed ditzier and less composed. On her hips were two lightsabers. Both were strange models that Ahsoka didn't recognize. Nor did her masters. Though anakin's jaw dropping made Obi-Wan smile.

"Anakin, do try to set an example for your padawan." Obi-Wan smiled warmly.

"You're later than Davican Atia." Tarmeia crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry master. I was busy helping the clones prepare the Dinea shuttle." She shook nervously.

"Everyone, this is my shadow. Atia." Davican began getting her to look over and bow nervously. "She's the most promising student of grandmaster Tarmeia. She's learned all the lightsaber forms she could from her. Though her force training is lacking."

"It's not my fault. I tried, I'm just too excited that I forget to focus."

"And that's why you're still a Shadow in training. That said, you still have the duty of protecting our grand magister." Tarmeia spoke sternly.

"Aren't we a little off topic?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

Davican smiled and placed a holo projector on the table. It shown the world of Remnant. It then zoomed in to the hordes of grim heading towards Atlas and Mantle. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at the massive horde. Ahsoka covered her mouth, deep in thought of what would happen to those people if this horde reached the cities.

"This is what this whole joint op is about. Normally we wouldn't worry, but we may not have the forces needed to continue our plan after defeating the horde." Davican told the Jedi.

"And what is that continued plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We plan to retake Beacon Academy, despite the government of Vale banning all air traffic there."

"Magister Davican, if the government has banned air traffic, then we as Jedi cannot get involved."

"Master, if we don't help them, who knows how many innocents will be lost." Ahsoka pleaded.

"It may be the Jedi way to protect the innocent, but we also have to keep the peace. Which means obeying their laws."

"Master Kenobi, I assure you that what we are doing is sanctioned. Just not by air."

"I don't know about this."

"Master Kenobi, if I intended to bring you here to break the rules, I would have allowed air support. I'm not allowing it though. So we are perfectly within our legal limits." Davican put on his mask.

"See master, he's got everything sorted out." Anakin smiled at his master.

"Anakin we're Jedi, this is…"

"Within the legal boundaries. You worry too much master."

"Or you worry too little."

Obi-Wan looked at Cody and nodded. They all stepped into the teleporter and teleported to the hanger. The shadow looked around nervously. In truth, she had never been on an actual mission before. It was all so new...and scary. She wasn't the only one that was scared.


	13. Chapter 13: A Grim Landing

The Jedi and Harbinger's approached the ship that Davican used to land on Coruscant. Anakin whistled at the rather fancy ship. Inside was no different than the lounge area. Save for the cargo hold and turret emplacements. Once inside and in the air, everyone found a spot near each other. Everyone except Atia. She sat in the cargo bay alone despite being one of the more social races of the galaxy. Her lekku were less vibrant than they were when the meeting was held. Scared, nervous, and feeling like she'd let her master down by failing to protect the magister. Then Ahsoka came in and sat beside her.

"...You must distrust me, for being his shadow." She began. "I… know how close you two are."

"Atia, I don't distrust you. And I'm not the only one whos… fallen for him." Ahsoka said nervously. "I can't be with him because of the Jedi code."

"Umm… I didn't say I loved him Ahsoka."

Ahsoka turned bright red. "No, no. I mean if you…. If I…. What I'm saying is I trust you to protect him. And I trust you with more than just… guarding him."

"Ahsoka, as cute as the idea is, my job comes first. I won't have time for that. Besides. I'm more worried about the mission."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But… it's my first mission. I never been out there before. Instead I've been aboard the Invictus doing…"

"Atia!" Tarmeia walked from the top of the cargo hold catwalk. "The Invictus is not something you should be telling the Jedi. No matter how trustworthy they are."

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again ma'am."

"It's alright Atia. It was a simple mistake. Just remember that some things are meant to be kept secret. If you're scared down there, Davican will protect you."

"But ma'am."

"A shadow is meant to follow their host. To be unseen at times. Your duty is no different. Just… try not to get hit."

"I'll… try ma'am."

Tarmeia patted Atia's shoulders and walked to the ramp. They all felt the ship land. As the boarding ramp began to lower, Tarmeia jumped off the wall and out through the sliver in the opening ramp. Ahsoka's eyes widened a little. Anakin and Obi-Wan came down the catwalk with Davican following slightly behind them. Atia smiled with Ahsoka. Both ran to him. Atia's body bumping into Ahsoka's making it hard to keep up with the chubbier, slower lady. Once they reached Davican's, they were pushing at each other slightly. Anakin covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Then they heard blaster fire. When the door finally opened, they say a beowulf rip a clone in half. Captain Rex shot it repeatedly in the head till it finally fell.

Davican activated Revan's lightsaber and cut the head from a griffon. Its body tumbling to the ground. There was no sign of Tarmeia, but Davican knew where she was. Several of the AT-TE transports were struck by lancers. Davican used the force and tossed Anakin onto on of the ships. Packs of beowulf's ran at the clones, howling as they did. 502nd troopers moved aside for an ARC trooper. He pulled off his back a C-20A rifle. It fired straight through the head of the beowulf alpha, shattering pieces of skull across the snow. He released the shell and shot again blasting an arm and leg off another. A beowulf jumped at him. The trooper pulled a knife from his boot leg and stabbed the creature in the side of its head. Another beowulf jumped at him, but it was shot through the skull. A cloud of roses landed in front of him. A high caliber sniper fired from it rapidly into the remaining pack.

Sabyr's ran at the clones, but an array of grenades blew up among them in a pink cloud. A nevermore flew at Anakin's ship. Yellow explosive like shots hit near the giant grim making it fly in place instead of at the ship. Glyphs appeared in a curve, going towards the nevermore. Then this shadow of a figure ran across the glyphs. A rope wrapped around its neck. Rocketting upwards, a fiery haired woman flew and grabbed the other end of the rope. With a loud roar of anger she pulled it, ripping the head from the nevermore. Davican used the force to slow their approach to the ground. Blake and Yang landed in the snow before him. He smiled warmly as the ice princess, Weiss, strutted forward. Her hair in a braided ponytail. Dressed in Atlas formal. Most wouldn't be able to fight in that, but she was a Huntsmen.

Many bullets flew beside Obi-Wan's head into a ursa. Ren ran up and stabbed his StormFlower into its head. The creature fell with a loud thud in the snow. Obi-Wan turned to a very angry deathstalker. A loud laughing could be heard as Nora slammed her hammer down into its head. Jaune ran over and stabbed his sword into its head. The Ace-ops ran over, relieving the clones of the grim chaos. Once the landing zone was cleared, the clones looked up to see a ship coming down. It slowly unfurled into a base. The clones manned its defensive perimeters as the leaders and the huntsmen went inside. Ruby practically screamed before running over and hugging Davican.

"H-hey now. I wasn't gone that long." Davican said nervously.

"You gotta tell me everything! You gotta, you gotta, you gotta!" She jumped up and down.

"...Who gave red coffee?"

Ren and Nora moved aside from Jaune. "What? Hey. Guy's." Davican tried not to laugh at Jaune.

"So um. You never introduced us to your friends." Weiss said softly, brushing her hair aside.

"Ah. These people are master Obi-Wan Kenobi, knight Anakin Skywalked, and padawan Ahsoka Tano. Their commanders Rex and Cody. Their ARC trooper's Fives, Echo, and Fordo."

"Pleasure. I am Weiss Schnee. These are my friends Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, and Ren." She said with a slight bow and a lift of her skirt.

"We're the ace-ops of Atlas. I'm Clover. That's Elm, Harriet, Marrow, and Vine." Clover spoke up with his hands formally behind his back.

"We're missing a few people."

"Uncle Qrow is busy with Ironwood. They're trying to procure supplies for Beacon Academy." Marrow answered.

"Well we can't wait too long on them. We need to get the mission underway."

"What are we to expect?" Rex asked raising his DC-17's.

"A lot of ugly. Goliath's, beowulf's, griffons, and more. We will also have to remove the Wyvern statue Ruby made."

Ruby giggled a little. "Yeah. Sorry. I didn't know, and still don't know how to control my powers."

"Don't worry about it Ruby. You'll learn eventually." Davican smiled at her making her smile back. "We do expect there to be some rather dangerous grim though. What, we don't know yet."

"So what are these things? Where do they come from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"...I feel like I'm not fit to answer that. Just know that, they aren't natural. They were made by the god of darkness. Now they're controlled by the one human left behind before the gods left after wiping out all life. She's not friendly and lives deep inside grim territory. We aren't going there. The lands of darkness isn't a place anyone should be."

"Lands of darkness?" Anakin looked at him curiously.

"Don't even think about it Skywalker. If I tell you, that would give mango idea's to go there."

Ruby tried not to snicker with Yang. Ahsoka blushed. "That only happened one time."

"And that's why you're still alive mango." Yang and Ruby burst out laughing with Nora soon after. "No. Our goal is Beacon. It's not a small place. The ones in the forest you won't have to worry about however. It's… part of Beacon's entrance exams."

"Entrance exams? That must be some pretty extreme entrance exams." Ahsoka blurted out.

"Well from what I heard from Davican, we have something that protects us that you don't. Hit me with one of those saber thingies of yours." Yang smiled. She motioned with her hands to Anakin.

"Alright. You asked for it." Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

Davican covered his eyes expecting the worse from this situation. Anakin swung his saber at her and it skipped off her aura. Yang smiled triumphantly. Then… It happened. A strand of her yellow hair drifted off in front of her.

"Huh. Guess you're right. That's something…" Yang punched him through the wall of the building.

"It's best we don't get involved master Kenobi. You may be the Negotiator, but this is something no one can negotiate their way out of…. Cutting a piece of Yang's hair." Davican warned Obi-Wan.

Davican stands back with the others. Ruby winces when Yang punches Skywalker in the face. She goes to punch him with her robotic arm, but he catches it with his robotic arm. Then he heard the concussive shot from her arm blowing his to pieces. Ahsoka winces seeing it fly to pieces. Yang ducks and weaves between swings, giving Anakin gutshot after gutshot. The concussive blasts of her gauntlets visible from how his body jerks back each strike. Rex prepared to say something, but decided he didn't want to be put into the firing line. Yang's aura gets hit once more by the lightsaber and her hair ignites. With a resounding uppercut, Anakin gets knocked out.

"Now's the perfect time to say this. Her semblance basically does this. The more damage she takes, the more she deals back. Having a lightsaber bounce off her aura… well." Davican winced as Anakin landed in the snow in front of his men.

"Um… Is he okay?" Ahsoka asks in fear of her Jedi training.

"...Give him a few hours."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a little. He then went over to his apprentice to get him back on his feet. Also to get him a new robotic arm. The 501st clones began talking among themselves about how their boss was knocked out by a 'blonde bombshell'. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang made their way over to the lunchroom in the base. Once inside they helped themselves. Only three fights broke out in that amount of time. One of which was a food fight. The others between Yang and over zealous clones who thought they could take her. It all ended the same. With a clone knocked out on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14: Retaking Beacon

The army reached the city of Vale. People closed their windows and doors as the army walked through. Ruby looked around at the houses very nervously. It's been a long time since she's been to Vale. Atia looked around. They then heard an airship.

"I thought this was a no air zone." Anakin looked at the airship.

"Beacon is a no airship zone. We're in Vale." Davican rubbed his eyes. "Whatever you do, try not to punch him no matter how mad he makes you."

Davican with a growl approached the ship with team RWBY. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka followed. The airship slowly lowered to the ground and lowered its ramp. Out from the ship came a man with white hair and a mustache. His face was stern and dressed in business formal. His name, Jacques Schnee.

"Davican I know you plan to retake Beacon and procure supplies from Atlas, but I will not have it." He began his tirade.

"What's the matter this time Jacques?" Davican rubbed his eyes.

"My problem is you bypassed the Schnee dust company! You went to Ironwood and intended to get this supplies for free!"

"Jacques I didn't bypass you. I went to the proper authorities. The council. Whether they bypassed you or not isn't my problem."

"The council!?... I see. Well you haven't seen the last of me Davican."

"Dad, he's not someone you can scare into giving you what you want!" Weiss shouted at her father. The Jedi looked at her. "Davican did all of this for the people! Something you wouldn't understand!"

Jacques looked a little stunned before returning to his stern look. "So these are your 'friends' that you gave up your family for. And this is the man who took you away."

"He didn't take me away! I left on my own. And these aren't my friends. They're my family."She stood tall with Ruby and the others.

"...You haven't seen the last of me."

He left back onto his airship and took off. Davican rubbed his eyes. Weiss put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Ahsoka bit her cheek. The army continued its march up the river cliffs. They then stopped just outside of the no fly zone.

"Alright, last chance for resupply. Land the walkers from the ships and don't enter the no fly zone." Davican ordered the men. "Bring down my guard as well. Once inside the only air traffic allowed is for evac."

Ahsoka approached Weiss. "So…"

"Let me guess. Why did I leave my family?" Weiss looked back at Ahsoka. "My dads not exactly the best role model. I wanted this. To be a huntress to preserve my family name. A name he ruined."

"But what about the rest of your family?"

"I am with one of them. Winter never liked dad. Whitley and I never got along. And… My mom." Weiss paused thinking of her mom.

Then Ahsoka placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled. Weiss smiled back as a massive shuttle came down. It unloaded men and woman in golden gilded suits. They were royal guards. People who were meant to be the last line of defence to the emperor before he passed. Now they were the guards to the grand magister and the son of the late emperor in a different sector. An aegis guard approached the two.

"You the huntress I'm paired with?" He asked. Smoke coming out from the crack between his helmet and suit.

Weiss looked less than thrilled. Ahsoka looked at the man's suit in amazement. It was really fancy and had some rather state of the art gear. He looked like he could blow a squad of clone troopers away. She didn't know the full extent of the gear yet. Once everything landed, they moved towards Beacon. They approached the main avenue of Beacon. Hordes of grim ran at them, from beowulfs to goliaths. Members of the royal guard marines set up beside the clones. Their guns armed with underbarrel grenade launchers and combat shields bolted to their armor. With a calm breath, despite the odds, Davican activated his saber scythe. He jumped past the line onto a goliath, stabbing the saber through its skull. Anakin, one not to be shown up, turned his saber on and jumped by.

When the beowulfs closed in, the harbingers vaulted over the marines and troopers shoulders. Hardlight shields activating and interlocking with each other. The beowulfs and boarbatusks hit the shields. Each Harbinger backed at the force. Goliaths however didn't reach the shield line. Tarmeia ran through the hordes of beowulfs into the school. With a hand sign from Rex, the AT-TE cannons blasted at the grim. Siege tanks set up behind the AT-TE's and unleashed their fiery payload. Explosions rang with grim bodies flying off and vanishing. With an astounding use of the force, Davican pushed the goliaths into the ground. He strained as he continued. The huntress's and hunter's ran forward to remove the strain from him. A beowulf jumped at Davican, but a large scythe flew through its neck.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in politics." Crow came over, retrieving his scythe.

"Well it wouldn't be… Oh god there goes my legs." Davican fell down onto his face.

His mask slid from his face. Blood dripping from his nose. He overextended his powers to hold down all the goliaths. Then a loud roar made them all look around. Out from the sky came a Wyvern. It roared and flew towards the groups. An unlucky AT-TE got picked up by the creature. Ahsoka ran over to Davican.

"Davican what are we…" She covered her mouth when she noticed the blood.

"Wyvern? Seriously?" Davican said hoarsely. "Red. Please try not to pass out this time."

Ruby smiled and walked out nervously. She closed her eyes and breathed. Her concentration was off, but she knew there was a lot of people depending on her. Ahsoka tried to run out to grab her, but was stopped by Davican. Obi-Wan yelled for Ruby to move as the wyvern flew at her. Then her eyes opened. A great flash of light covered the fields of grim. When the light dispersed, the grim were there, frozen in stone. Ruby fell down to her knees just to be caught by her sister. Ahsoka looked around marveling at it all.

"That my friend, was the power of the silver eyes." Davican spoke quietly.

"Silver eyes?" Ahsoka looked at him curiously.

"Just look around. What she just did was the power of the silver eyes."

Ahsoka looked at all the petrified grim. The clones and marines walked through the field of statues now. When the army reached the academy, Davican halted them and went in with the Jedi and huntress'. They walked through the halls to see the vanishing grimm. Then they heard a ursa roar from a classroom. They then looked inside to see Tarmeia. She tore it apart with slightly clawed hands. Her faceplate ripped and torn off, revealing sharp pointy teeth. Davican walked over and pulled a blood pack from her pockets. She bit into it and drank deeply from it.

"W-What is she?" Ahsoka asked incredibly nervous.

"Vampire. My family dabbled in things you… really shouldn't know." Davican said with a sigh. "She's my family's first experiment on the ritual… and their last."

A clone ran in. "Sir, the school is secured. We have reported to the Vale government and air traffic is allowed again."

"Good. Thank you Jedi. Without your clones, we would of lost a lot more."

"I am curious. What was the importance of this academy? There must be more like it." Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he asked the question.

"There is, but Beacon was more than just an academy. It was a tower that connected all communications along Remnant." Weiss answered. "Without it, the communication between countries fell."

"I see. So you retook this tower to fix the communication issue in this world?"

"Yes and it's cheaper than what Ironwood proposed. Though it was much more dangerous and the air traffic embargo made transporting resources here even more dangerous. This act also restores Beacon to the kingdom of Vale."

"I see."

"Anyways. I thank you all for coming. Your help was very much welcome. Here, for your trouble I donated a large sum of hypermatter to your fleet. It should fuel their hyperdrives for a couple more months. Just try not to lose it to the Separatists."

They nodded. LAAT's flew down to pick up the 501st and the 212th. Once aboard, they returned to their ships. Tarmeia looked up at Davican with child like somber as she finished the blood pack. He just smiled at her as the air transports flew in supplies from Atlas. Atia ran over with a data pad and handed it to him.

"Sir, project Nighthawk is nearly complete." Atia told him.

"Good. Any complications?" Davican asked kindly.

"One sir."

Back aboard the Resolute, the jedi stepped off the LAAT to see Wullf Yularen. He approached them with a data pad in hand.

"General Skywalker. We received a transmission from Senator Amidala." Wullf Yularen informed Anakin.

"What was in the transmission admiral?" Anakin asked with respect for the man.

"She informed me that Senator Kyrze has given off very disturbing information. A secret project of the Galactic Defenders is being held in orbit of the world of Mandalore. The Chancellor doesn't want any secrets so close to Republic space. He has authorized the you use the stealth ship for the Jedi to spy. Master Kenobi however has been asked elsewhere."

"But admiral. Is it wise to be spying on our neighbors?" Ahsoka asked nervously. "I mean, they've been friendly with us so far."

"Ahsoka, the chancellor has given us a mission. And you're gonna follow me." Anakin smiled.

Ahsoka held herself nervously. She didn't feel well about this in the slightest. The thought of spying on her love and his people weren't settling well with her. As secret as this project was and as close as it was, nothing felt right. Above Mandalore, a giant dome like station floated around it. Inside the station, two glowing purple eyes opened.


	15. Chapter 15: Project Nighthawk

The stealth ship entered the Mandalore system. Commander Blackout piloted them into the system. Spark watched the radar and systems of the stealth ship. Ahsoka rubbed her shoulders feeling extreme guilt for what she was about to do. The scans lit up brightly and Spark looked them all over confused. Blackout heard the loud noises until his hud began to beep.

"Sir. I think…. I think they found us when we entered the system." Blackout told Anakin nervously. "They're… hailing us sir."

"Um. Open communication. I'll think of something." Anakin answered. The call opened up to a very disappointed Davican.

"Skywalker. This better be good. Your stealth ship's systems aren't exactly state of the art to us so finding you wasn't a problem." Davican started. "I assume there's a good reason why our neighbors are 'visiting'."

"Why yes there is. We're here on an emergency jump from…"

"Master. Look we were told to spy on you. The chancellor is worried about this project of yours. He thinks it's some kind of super weapon." Ahsoka came out truthfully.

"Ahsoka…. Alright then. Your ship best head to these coordinates. The Invictus will be at the station shortly." Davican turned off his comm.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka with disdain. "Ahsoka! You just ruined the mission!"

"Well it's better than lying to our friend!"

"Sir, we got coordinates just now." Blackout interrupted calmly.

"...We'll talk about this later."

Anakin stormed off to the pilots seat. Ahsoka felt disappointed, but at the same time she felt relieved that they were caught. The stealth ship flew towards the given coordinates. Once within range, they saw it. A giant egg like bio dome floated over the world. They didn't have much time to marvel over it. Out of hyperspace, came a ship. It's size rivaled that of everything in the Republic and Separatist fleets. It was at most twenty kilometers in size alone. It didn't have miniature yamato cannons. All were full sized variants, armed, armored, and upgraded. Thousands upon thousands of point defence turrets from turbolasers to missile turrets. Armed in two alcoves of the ships front and back was a strange cannon. Its superstructure hidden by a mass of armor. The cannons themselves looked similar to the design of the Silencer. Fleet killers. However these were much bigger and much more updated with the modern technology. The ship itself was mostly flat. It was hard to tell where anything important was, or how many there were. Several dozen hangers lay aboard the ship, all supplied with an unknown number of starfighters.

Ahsoka marveled at the massive ship. Anakin wished he wasn't trying to lie now, seeing how they were on scanners of that mammoth. Docking clearance was given and the stealth ship landed aboard the station. Once aboard they saw many several types of droids that weren't registered in the galactic records. One of which approached.

"Hello. I am the caretaker of the Ironshell station." It stated in its femenine voice.

"What model are you?" Ahsoka marveled looking the bot over.

"Oh dear. How embarrassing. I am a CV-01 series droid. The first of the three CV series built under the supervision of magister Davican. He has instructed that you join him on the biodomes observatory. Please, I will guide you. However all other armed forces must remain here."

"Don't worry about us sir. We'll be fine as long as none of these clankers try coming aboard." Blackout assured Anakin.

"These clankers are armed and armored, as well as emp shielded. So please try not to fight."

The droid began to lead the two Jedi. It had a body similar to a super tactical droids. 'Her' head was shaped like a humans. Except it didn't have the indents were the eyes were, no mouth, ears, or nose either. Instead of eyes it had a singular visor. On its body were several white dots that seemed to illuminate it a little. Its arms were built completely like a humans would be. The legs however had a four toe design. Three up front and one in the back. This one, unlike the others of its model, was painted in patterns of green and blue. On its back however was something clear. Painted on its back in royal purple were wings. The droid lead the two into the observatory located to view inwards into the biodome. Davican and Atia stood there in wait. Atia waved slightly at Ahsoka with a nervous smile. Davican however didn't look back.

"This project was hidden for a reason Skywalker." He began. His voice filled with disappointment. It kinda hurt skywalker to hear.

"I'm sorry but... we had our orders. The chancellor doesn't trust your work." Anakin spoke sincerely.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR CHANCELLOR!" Davican yelled. The room shook with his anger. Then he collected himself. "The Chancellor doesn't need to know. Why? Because we were going to show them on our own terms. Not theirs."

"Sir? Are we going to show them why they came out here? Project Nighthawk." Atia asked him nervously.

"I think it will show itself soon."

With a smile, Davican moved away from the glass. Just as he moved, a winged figure flew past with astounding speeds. Ahsoka and Anakin hurried over to the glass to try and catch a glimpse of what that was. Davican let out a sigh. In his hands was an herbal tea.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"That my dear mango, was project Nighthawk." Davican answered just before sipping his tea. "Come. Let's go down to inspect the project."

"G-Go down? As in down there?"

"Mhm."

Davican nodded. He then stepped into a teleporter in the corner. Atia, Ahsoka, and Anakin joined him. Pressing the only button in this teleporter, they vanished in a blue light. When the light dissipated, they saw a vast forest. The room was warm, hot even, despite the cold of space. Atia hummed happily as this reminded her of Shili. Each step she took was with a skip. Finally, after a long walk, they approached a village built on the cliffs of a mountain.

"What lives here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Project Nighthawk isn't a single thing." Davican stated. "It's an artificially made race that we made. Not some superweapon."

"How long have they been… alive?" Anakin asked, looking the village over.

"A year. Already they laid their first egg. They worship me like a god, but… that's not what I want. They're intelligent beyond our first expectations of the race. The first born itself is beyond intelligent. It's like… it understands. Understands how they were made. It goes through these religious rituals each day up in that cave."

"Why?" Ahsoka looked up at the cave.

"To prove that it's worthy of being the first born. Something religious I assume. The high priestess leads these people though."

"Where are they?"

Davican pointed up. Anakin and Ahsoka looked to the skies of the biodome. Winged people flew in place, observer the new arrivals. Their wings were vibrant colored from whites to blacks. On the top of most of their heads were horns of all shapes and sizes. Each of their eyes hawk like, but with brilliant colors. Some of which even had different patterns in their eyes. There was at least a few thousand of them. At most a single million. Their clothes looked like they were made of silk or cloth and some primitive leathers. Their wings looked powerful enough to carry them no matter what size they were. They could probably carry a full grown human like Anakin. Finally one began to fly down. She wasn't as vibrant as the others. Her feathers were grey and hair groomed and shaped similar to that of depictions of Cleopatra. She wore silks of what appeared to be a priestess outfit. Once she landed, she bowed kindly to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Atia. However she got on her knees in prayer in front of Davican, who tried to cover his face.

"This is the high priestess. She can understand you and they speak galactic basic. Just… don't try giving them things to read. They understand the language they just can't read it." Davican informed Anakin and Ahsoka.

"How'd you teach them so much in so little time?" Ahsoka reached for one of the wings of the priestess.

Her wing pulled close to her body as she continued to pray. Davican rubbed his eyes and said, "I didn't. They taught themselves. We did unleash some predators and prey into the habitat however. They shown great hatred towards Nexu in specific. They were even successful in taking down numerous Rancors of all different races."

"The great hunt. Celebration once a week." The high priestess began. "Nexu. Hateful creature. Blasphemous abomination. Rancor. Lord of earth. Honored and revered. Banshee. Night king, feared and watched. Acklay. Long strider. Listened and respected. Amphistaff. Lord of deception. Careful to hunt. Tuk'ata. Brotherhood." She pinged her metal staff of the ground. An incense burning from a bowl, held aloft by three ropes connecting it to the staff.

Anakin blinked, trying to take in all this. "That's ...something. I never thought I'd hear that about a Rancor, or a tuk'ata."

"Then there's the days we introduced Nerfs and Bantha. They seemed to understand the idea of domestication. However. They surprised us when they domesticated Tuk'ata and Rancors."

"Tuk'ata, brother. Hunt well. Rancor, great harvest."

"...Is the firstborn in the cave?"

"Yes. Vae's final trial."

Davican nodded and walked up the cliffs stairs. Ahsoka and Anakin followed behind him. There were many caves, but Davican seemed to know where he was going. They reached the top cave. Outside it was marked with several pictures. Davican ran his hand across them. The pictures depicting the most important events to their race. They walked inside to see one of those people. Gold chains held them to the walls from their neck, hands, wings, and feet. Their eyes opened into this brilliant purple. On the curve of their wings were metal blades. Her horns were thicker and longer with a single offshoot halfway up. The feathers a deep purple with bright white tips. She wore golden armor that fit around her light frame. It left little to the imagination, but she did not seem to care. Sharp claws covered by the golden plates glistened brightly. On her head was a hood that barely covered the hair going down her back. Davican approached her. Those brilliant purple eyes widened and glowed as the chains and shackles shattered. He held his saber scythe in one hand.

"Come now. You no longer need to test yourself here." Davican stated. She silently nodded to him.

"She's the first born?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's a little short." Anakin said.

The first born stared at him. Her face remained neutral as she stared him down. Davican scruffed up her long hair making the little one jump. He then whispered into her ear and she smiled lightly. Putting the tips of her fingers into her mouth, she whistled. Anakin raised a brow. Then a Tuk'ata hound pounced on him from the entrance, growling down at him.

"Woah! Woah! I get it!" Anakin struggled against the hound.

"Alright that's enough of this showcase. Vae." Davican smiled. She whistled and the Tuk'ata left Anakin for her side. "We will be unveiling our project on Coruscant soon. You're free to leave. And Anakin… I trust you to do the right thing."

Davican looked back to Vae who nodded. She lifted up a golden spear. However, at its tip was a bowl shape and glowing gem. Closing her eyes, Vae pounded the ground with the base of the spear. Several bright lights flew from the gem and floated to Anakin and Ahsoka. These lights led them back to the teleporter. Once they returned to the ship, Anakin sat at the communicator.

"Master. We aren't going to tell the Chancellor about this ...are we?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"Snips, we were given a job. We kind of have to report to the Chancellor." Anakin responded. Ahsoka looked down as the comm came on.

"Anakin my boy. What have you found for me?" Palpatine smiled happily.

"Well as Satine said, there was a station above Mandalore… But we found nothing of importance. It's just a biodome."

"Hmm. That's disappointing. We risked an alliance with the Defenders over a biodome. I am sorry for dragging you out there my boy. Do have safe travels back."

"Chancellor, the biodome will be making a stop over Coruscant shortly with the grand magister aboard."

"Ah thank you Anakin. I will be sure that we're ready for them."

Anakin turned off the communication. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as he told Blackout to set course for Coruscant. Once they left the station, they jumped to hyperspace. The Ironshell turned slightly before jumping to hyperspace, with the Invictus just behind it. Aboard the Ironshell, the Nighthawks stared in awe. This was their first time seeing hyperspace. Vae and the Priestess prayed, not just for their people, but for their creator. They prayed for safe travels and prosperity. Something that wouldn't come as long as the galaxy was at war. Aboard the Invictus, Davican watched the hyperspace streams. His hands finding those of his shadow. She smiled lightly and squeezed his hand. Soon. The game would begin.


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth (NSFW WARNING)

"Sir, we're approaching Coruscant." Blackout reported to Anakin. "The Invictus and Ironshell will arrive shortly after."

"Thank you. Once we land Snips, I want you to go to the temple and inform the Jedi of his approach." Anakin smiled at Ahsoka.

"You can count on me master." Ahsoka smiled happily.

Almost half an hour passed before the Ironshell appeared in orbit. Minutes after it did, the Invictus arrived. Clone troopers and the temple guards stared up at the massive ship. The Corvus, that ship that was brought here before, set flight out of its hanger. The Corvus landed and opened up slowly in the Jedi hanger. Davican, Atia, Vae, the priestess, Tarmea, and the Tuk'ata hound exited the ship. Jedi temple guards pointed their double bladed lightsabers at the Tuk'ata. However they were frozen in place when Vae gazed upon them. Her purple eyes glistening a blue spark of flame balanced in her hand. The Pau'an temple guard stared deep into her eyes. His breathing quickened beneath the mask. Master Yoda, followed by Ahsoka and Cin Drallig entered the hanger.

"Master Yoda. I do hope we suffice for the delegation. We couldn't quite fit the priestess' rancor aboard the ship." Davican said with a smile.

Yoda's eyes widened slightly before he let out a chuckle. "Enough this is. Chancellor surprised, will be."

"Crevasa." The priestess murmured slightly. Her eyes downcast to the floor.

"Don't worry. Crevasa can come next time."

The Jedi looked among each other. Vae stared at the Pau'an a little longer before closing her hand. The blue flame being extinguished as she walked by. Barriss watched Davican from behind a column. Her heart beating faster seeing him again. She hid herself away remembering that its not the Jedi way. Each day she reminded herself that. When she couldn't, her master did.

"Hmmmm long pondered I have. Different code you follow, yes?" Yoda spoke to Davican.

"Not different. This code predates yours. It's Old Republic times. Shall I recite it for you master Yoda?" Davican asked the old man.

"Yes. Would like to hear, I would."

"_Emotion, yet peace.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Passion, yet serenity.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Death, yet the Force."_

Davican recited the old code as clearly as he could. Ahsoka's eyes glimmered hearing the code of the Old Republic. Barriss turned the corner, hearing his words. The Jedi masters present pondered the code, except for Yoda. Instead he smiled and nodded to Davican. He knew this code from Depa Billaba. Slowly the Jedi lead him to the Senate building. Barriss however didn't follow. She sat in her room contemplating the Jedi code of old and the one today. Her feelings for Davican rising up. Then she finally sighed. She knew what she had to do now.

At the senate building, a heated discussion was underway. Many senators felt threatened by the presence of the Invictus in orbit. Davican and his delegation took a step up to their podium. It floated out and made his presence known.

"Well. Certainly an entrance you made grand magister." Palpatine spoke with his award winning smile.

"This entrance, as nice as it is, was to gain your attention." Davican spoke calmly.

"Attention for what, might I ask?"

"First I'd like to call someone up. Mitth'raw'nuruodo." The senate fell silent.

A Chiss male entered the halls of the senate. "This is commander Thrawn. Do share how you know that name."

"Thrawn. As a friend of the Chiss Ascendancy I am privileged to many things. One of which was your missions."

"I see."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat why I am here admiral. We and the Ascendancy are going to war with something far greater than this present threat of the Separatists."

"You mean?" The Chancellor's eyes widened as Thrawn arched a brow.

"We're going to war with the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Please magister. These Vong are merely a myth. Saying you're going to war with a ghost tale is hardly worth our…"

Vae threw a dead Amphistaff onto the podium. The camera drones enlarging the image for the other senators who all began to murmur. Davican looked up at Thrawn who sat forward in his chair with his hands in front of his face. Palpatine looked around as the people began speaking.

"This here everyone, is a Amphistaff. A Yuuzhan Vong weapon." Davican stated.

"Grand magister what do you gain from bringing that… thing here?" Palpatine asked.

"Evidence my dear friend. I mean they have come closer these past years. Right Thrawn?" Davican looked at Thrawn.

He held his hands close. There was no right answer. Anything he said would more than likely support the Defenders. If it didn't, he would more likely see true exile for not helping his people. "Well played magister. Yes the Yuuzhan Vong exist."

"Republic I have come to acquire your commander Thrawn for this coming war. But I also came to… consult you over your spying of our work."

"Magister I don't know what you…."

"Chancellor I have no time for lies. I detected, one Sienar design systems, IPV-2C stealth corvette piloted by one commander Blackout and Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. Both under orders from a Sheev Palpatine, to spy on our 'superweapon project' over Mandalore."

The Senate became quiet. Palpatine slumped into his chair. He was losing power in the senate and it was infuriating to him. However, he knew he couldn't blow his cover as a sith lord at this time. Anakin was still not ready to become his padawan. Davican wasn't done however.

"As much as you were hoping for a superweapon project. There was none. Instead you found project Nighthawk." Davican spoke out. Vae and the priestess stepped forward.

"Magister I do ask that you forgive me." Palpatine said, trying to keep calm. "If we had known what this project was, we wouldn't have…."

"Trust my dear Sheev, is in short order with you currently. I got the reinforcements for the Ryloth invasion, I gave you my trust, I helped disable the hyperdrive of the Malevolence and got stabbed by Grievous for it. All I asked was that you trusted me."

With little else to say, his podium flew back to place. He began to leave. Much of the Jedi looked downcast as a potential ally was turned to a potential enemy. Davican ordered that the ship was to be prepared for departure shortly. Atia and Tarmeia nodded before leading Vae and the priestess away. Slowly he walked through the Jedi temple. No one could see him or feel his presence even though he was there. He found himself at Barriss' door. He thought about telling her about the senate or catching up after so long. Before he could open the door, it opened and he was pulled in with the force. Once he landed, he looked up at Barriss.

"Barriss. I was…" Davican began just to have her put her fingers against his lips.

"I saw." She said calmly, referring to the senate. "It doesn't matter to me. What does matter is that you're here now."

She said little else before kissing him. Her hands ran up his chest. Everything in her mind went fuzzy when he kissed back. He squeezed at her backside and pressed his lips against hers to deepen the kiss. Her black underclothes came off moments later. Between pants and heated breathes, she watched as he took her. He was her first and it made her whimper. Soon that pain was replaced with pleasure. His hands explored her body, eventually resting on her bare breasts. She bit her lip, trying her best not to moan as he tweaked her nipples. Her mind going blank with each thrust. Soon she found herself bent over and holding onto the wall as best she could. Lips red from all the biting she's been doing to keep herself quiet. Their lips pressed against each other's again as he reached her deepest parts. Her eyes began to water as their pace quickened. Then the final moment came. She panted in bliss feeling his warmth inside her.

Minutes later, they were walking to his ship. She was beet red, but she felt like it was so worth disobeying her master for. Davican looked back to see Ahsoka running to him.

"Davican!" Ahsoka yelled to him.

"What is it mango?" He smiled back at her.

"There's issues. A lot of the senate are worried. Some of which blame master."

"It wasn't his fault Ahsoka. They should blame Palpatine."

"They're doing that too. But… the Yuuzhan Vong. What makes them so scary. I never heard of them."

"...They're Jedi killers. You can't sense them through the force and are mostly immune to force abilities. They hate technology."

"Than why are they a threat? They hate technology so they wouldn't be using starships."

"They use starships. Organically made ones. They devastate planets and terraform them into their own. Even the populations aren't immune to the spores they use. All their weapons are grown, not made."

"Than… why would they come here?"

"They plan to make a new home world. Coruscant is big enough for it. And they will terraform the planet if given the chance. I won't give them that chance."

Davican turned around and boarded the Corvus. Atia looked at Ahsoka and Barriss. Her eyes flashed a bright white before returning to their light blue. She smiled warmly at the two before the door closed. Where Thrawn was, he looked over his mission files. The Ascendancy calling him back to active duty. He couldn't ignore it. Nor would he. The Chiss admiral packed and readied his things. He was going to war.


	17. Chapter 17: Umbaran Incident

Months later, the battle of Umbara began quietly. The only thing in orbit was the Separatist fleet. Umbaran weapons and starfighters didn't even come up. The republic navy entered space. Ahsoka and Barris stood beside Obi-Wan and Anakin. Its blockade was significantly less stable without the Umbaran ships. Landing on the planet was even more off putting. There was blaster fire, but it wasn't towards the clones. Umbaran militia shot at the B1 battle droids showing little remorse. When the clones landed with Anakin, a blaster bolt shot just beside his head. A trooper of the 502nd came out with his blaster trained on Anakin.

"Skywalker, you have to leave. All forces on this planet belong to the Galactic Defender's and you're…" The trooper stopped.

He looked down to see a buzzing lightsaber protruding from his stomach. General Pong Krell stood behind the 502nd trooper. The trooper raised its blaster at him weakly, showing more strength than most. That was just before his body was tossed off the blade.

"KRELL!" Anakin yelled at the Besalisk.

"What Skywalker? Our orders were clear. We were to take this planet. We even got confirmation that there were only hostiles down here." Krell stated.

"That was before we knew the Galactic Defenders were…"

His comm went off. "Master what did you do? My fighter is getting cease and desist warnings in fifty different languages."

"That couldn't be. I killed the man painlessly."

"Think...again. Jedi scum."

The two looked back at the 502nd trooper. He was leaning against one of the Umbaran trees. In his hand was a button that he pressed down on.

"Trooper this was an accident!" Anakin tried to explain to the trooper.

"Accident?... Funny accident… Tell that to the… boss." The trooper slid down the tree, dead.

Anakin's comm went off again. Wullf Yularen spoke through. "Sir we're picking up incoming forces. None of which are under galactic registry."

"Admiral, tell your forces to stand down and return to the ship!"

"Please Skywalker. We can still win this day." Krell stated. "All that needs to be done is to remove the clones and incoming fleet."

"If you think it would be so easy master Krell, try it." Krells comm beeped to life. Davicans voice projecting from it. "All Republic and Separatist force on and over Umbara. You are currently found guilty of breaking our treaty. As of this moment, both sides are under arrest and in my custody. Don't try to run, there will be no escape."

Anakin looked at Krell nervously. In the span of a few seconds, a fleet appeared. One ship was built like one of the minotaurs, except it didn't have a yamato cannon. Its cic was lower and in place of the yamato was a strange generator. It began to glow a bright blue. Behind it, a giant ship came from hyperspace. This ship was half the size of the Invictus. Many point defense systems were located all over the ship. Instead of the two silencer cannons, it had something else. It was a large cannon, the firing chamber was large and pronged on both the bottom and top. It had an ominous white glow in the middle of the prongs. Different kinds of point defense turrets also armed this ship. It had four hangers on it. One on each side.

Minutes later, the Jedi and their armies were on board the ship. The Separatist blockade was dismantled or disabled. Ahsoka and Barriss seemed nervous. More so than usual around Davican. Before they weren't in any real trouble. This time however was different. Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan with a slight apologetic look. Krell however didn't share this. He looked as disinterested as could be. The weapons of all the clones were confiscated which made them jittery as well. Davican came into the room. He wasn't wearing his mask this time. His brow was patched with a bacta patch. Bandages covered his lower ribs and his arm was drenched in blood. Wincing with each step he took. Ahsoka and Barriss covered their mouths at the sight.

"Davican. What happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"Yuuzhan Vong. Thud bugs and Razor bugs. Amphistaff as well." Davican began. "I had to drop my battle with them and gather the least essential part of my fleet to come back here because someone murdered my trooper that was left to help with the worlds garrison and training! So who is responsible for the murder of my men!" He slammed his hand into the wall, denting it.

"Davican… It was my fault. I take full responsibility for it." Anakin stepped forward.

"...I don't have time for you to take the blame for someone else's mistake skyguy! SO WHO WAS IT!?" Force exuded from his voice, pushing everyone back. The clones who weren't skilled or trained in the slightest bit in the force, were thrown back into the walls.

"Calm yourself young magister. It was just a clone. They…" Krell was interrupted when Davican's saber scythe cut part of his chest.

"Don't. You don't seem to understand or respect the lives of all beings. How you became a Jedi, let alone a master is beyond me. Now you have a choice. You either apologize for the clone's death, or I make the order system of the Republic much much simpler." Davican growled.

"Apologize?! For a single clone?! You must be…"

The scythe cut down the neck of the Besalisk. Davican turned his scythe off and calmed slowly. The 502nd saluted him as he walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and spoke to the remaining people.

"Leave Galactic Defender space. Or we will fire upon every ship that's Republic or Separatist alike." Davican said with great disdain in his voice.

The Jedi did as instructed and got their army out of there. The droids weren't so lucky. The massive cannon from the ship fired off a spread of strange shells. They struck the shields with large emp bursts and those that got through blew chunks from the hull. Shot after shot bombarded the Separatist ships till there was nothing but scrap. Anakin arrived at the temple with Pong Krell's lightsabers in hand. He looked down at the oversized sabers before bringing them to the council.

"Pong Krell was killed by the magister?" Windu asked Anakin.

"He was. Krell killed one of his men, so he killed him." Anakin answered. "He then said he'd fire on any ship, Republic or Separatist, if the armies didn't leave."

"Hmmm. Troubling this is. Anger the magister, we have." Yoda spoke somberly.

"Master Yoda, he is a threat to this whole Republic. We have to take action."

"Revenge, not the Jedi way. Lead to the dark side, it does." Yoda stood and walked from the council.

Many of them looked at the old alien. However, they all knew what he said was true. Skywalker looked down thinking about how things could have gone differently. If only he stood up to Davican. If only he drew his saber on the boy. In the end, he knew he was helpless. No matter what he did, he would of been at his mercy. Anakin thought about gaining power to crush him.

Ahsoka walked alongside Barriss. Both of them looked down to the ground in deep thought. Davican murdered a Jedi master. Pong Krell may not have been liked or anything, but he was still a Jedi master. They walked past the temple guard with quiet somber. The guards looked down at the two padawans with ever watchful eyes.

"Ahsoka… Do you think…. Do you think that Davican's alright?" Barriss asked kindly.

"...I wish I could tell you Barriss. Every time we've seen him, he was on some kind of mission." Ahsoka said quietly.

"Maybe… Maybe he's overworking himself. The stress from running such an active empire like the Galactic Defenders."

Ahsoka looked deep in thought before smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, that's it Barriss. He's just stressed. We need to find a way to get him to relax for a while."

"But how? We can't leave the temple to someone else's fight without them saying so."

"...Atia." Ahsoka smiled and ran with Barriss.

The two ran to the comm center. Cin Drallig was there on watch with his padawan knight Serra Keto. Serra smiled at the two padawans. The two then left the comm chamber to give them privacy with their call. Ahsoka thought before bringing up a call for Atia. When the hologram came on, they saw her in the middle of a battle with two giant creatures, screaming at the top of her lungs. The eyes of the two padawans widened in both terror and awe that she was outrunning them. They then saw Davican meditating. Both the giants stopping before him. They then turned and went the other way attacking what used to be their allies. Atia panted and recollected herself slowly.

"Ahsoka, hi. Sorry. How long has this been on?" Atia said between breathless gasps.

"What were those?" Ahsoka asked in marvel.

"Those? Oh biter and beater. Sgauru and Tu-Scart. Can I help you? I'm kinda in the middle of a…" She immeadiatly ducked below two flying bug like creatures.

"Um. Yes sorry. We were worried about Davican."

"Is this about him killing Pong Krell? If so he was, EEK!" She moved aside and used her lightsaber to fend off a Amphistaff wielding Yuuzhan Vong. When the fight between her and the vong ended, she panted.

"No. We're worried that about him. He's going through a lot of things so fast. With little break."

"Oooooh. I see. You're worried about him getting stressed from the constant work."

"Yes… We're worried it might be affecting him.

"Say no more padawans. I will look into it shortly. Just… try not to get yourselves killed. I don't think he'd know what he'd do without you both."

She turned off the call. Ahsoka and Barriss shared a smile before heading to their training. Back on the warzone, Davican meditated. His thoughts communicating with the thirteen Dhuryam. Each one's thoughts and actions in each domain made them the rulers of the Yuuzhan Vong creatures. He compromised, bargained, and even pleaded with some. In the end, his eyes opened. Tired and not as full of life as they used to be. His skin paler than what it once was. He didn't dabble in the dark side of the force. However he relied on his force abilities more and more lately just to get through the day. He… was dying.


	18. Chapter 18: Calm Before the Storm (NSFW)

Davican sat aboard the Invictus. Fuketsu bounced up to him.

"You know I can taste it don't you?" She asked as he remained silent. "...I can taste it in your blood. Every little difference…. You're dying. How long do you plan to keep it a secret? From those girls that love you."

"...As long as it takes to ensure them a future that isn't ruined by war." Davican spoke remorsefully.

The Yuuzhan Vong campaign was coming to a close. Without the Dhuryam, they had little else left to fight back with. Davican wrapped up a bite from a Amphistaff on his hand. The venom from each staff bite making things excruciating without the force to help him through the day. He walked slowly out only to be pushed over by Atia and Tarmeia. The two smiled down at him with a feral looking hunger. Blush creeped up his cheeks as they approached. Tarmeia stripping what clothing she had left and Atia creeping up to take the prize that Ahsoka and Barriss had before. With little elsewhere to go, he gave in with a slight smile. Atia trembled in glee as she engulfed him inside her. Her moans echoed in the room slightly. Tarmeia bit her cheek and sat herself on his face. His tongue pressing into her making her shiver in bliss. The two played with each others breasts as he pleased their nether regions. Atia quickened herself. She was greedy and wanted it so badly. With one last bounce, he gave it to her. Trembling and moaning, she held onto her master who smiled. She stroked her students back and smiled.

Slowly removing the lightweight student, Tarmeia positioned herself to take her place. This time she wasn't so gentle. She was much harder with her bouncing and much faster. Her tongue sticking out with each panting breath. She was almost as tense as he was. Davican moved his lips to her breast and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. He rubbed her rear as they went at it. The Firrerreo felt like she was 23 years younger because of him. Then she felt that warmth. That ever glowing warmth fill her in places she always wanted.

"What was this all about?" Davican whispered softly into Atia's ear.

With a smile, she replied, "Ahsoka said you were tense. That the stress might be getting to you. Mmm. So I planned a fun day for you grand magister. There's still two more of us waiting for you."

She fell asleep next to her master. The two cuddling with each other. Davican smiled and sighed. She was right. He was stressed. Two more waiting for him though, made him smile and leave the room. After a short search, he found himself staring down at Satsuki in her bath. She smiled warmly at him. Her finger curving in a come hither kind of arch. Without much more need for invitation, he disrobed. He then stepped into the bath beside her. They found themselves cuddling in each others arms for a short while.

"Davican… Do you remember how you found my sister?" Satsuki asked softly.

"I talked with the scariest thing out there. Next to your mother." He smiled and she covered her mouth.

"She was scary, wasn't she?"

"Well the company was scarier. Nui Harime in specific."

She smiled and leaned into his arms. "Do you remember what you did each day in the school?"

"Oh god don't I. I was awful at everything non physical."

"That you were. But once you did something that required both. You made something wonderful. A Kamui."

He smiled and kissed her lips. She did the same. The cuddle finally ended as she climbed up into his lap. Her folds slowly enveloping him. His hands caressing her naked skin. Tracing his fingers, he found all her sensitive spots. Lips against her neck making her moan. She trembled feeling him touch her so intimately. Her speed picking up with each touch. Every gentle caress drove her on. It was heaven for her. Her ambitions fulfilled because of this one man. The water rippled everytime their hips met. Hot breath against her neck as he held her hands. Mind going numb from it all. Then she felt it. He hit her most sensitive place. Everytime he hit it, she came. Her body shaking violently till finally he fully plunged himself in. That heavenly warmth filling her. Her new ambition, finally fulfilled.

Davican helped her from the bath and to her room. Her legs couldn't hold her up so he carried her. After tucking her into bed, he went off. He could feel it, hear it. The sound of a piano. The slow tap of heels. His eyes looked in to see Weiss. She danced slowly to the music. Not missing a step. Her skirt twirling with her braided ponytail. Then the piano picked up. So did her speed. She did all she could, before tripping into him. He caught her with open arms. Her white eyes looked up at his forest green. His soft finger ran over the scar on her left eye.

"Weiss."

"Davican."

They said each others names with a light dreamy tone. They kissed each other. Lips pressed against one another. The once called 'Ice Queen's' heart melted in his embrace. His gentle touch removed her clothes. Their eyes not once tearing from the other. He gently caressed her pale skin before kissing her again. She trembled feeling him take her. Her breath caught in her throat as he took it slow for her first time. He layed kiss after loving kiss across her neck. Shivering and moaning, she held him. Nails digging into his back with each thrust. She bit her lip hard as she came over and over. Then with one final thrust, he filled her with a warmth she never felt before. Panting, she held him. She was half awake when he kissed her once more. Passing out in his arms brought a smile to his face. He carried the princess of the Schnee company to bed and laid her there.

With one final sigh, he went to the command deck. Commander Kellus looked to him with a salute.

"Sir. Your orders?" The commander asked.

"...Set course for Coruscant. It's time for the end game." Davican answered the clone who nodded.

The clones went to work setting course for Coruscant. Davican remembered the last time he left. Their troubled looks haunting him. He closed his eyes and shed a tear. He knew this was going to be the final time he saw them. On Coruscant, Ahsoka and Barriss were with each other nervously. They had two rather noticeable bumps in their bellies now. Barriss was panicking, but Ahsoka was happy...and slightly worried. Their masters were going to kill them.


	19. Chapter 19: Hope Lives

The Invictus and Freedoms Pride appeared in orbit over Coruscant. Ahsoka and Barriss stared out at the two giant star dreadnaughts with a slightly terrified look on their faces. They then saw multiple shuttles exiting the two ships. Most of which landed at the Jedi temple. Clones and Harbingers alike marched out. They all stood at attention as the Corvus landed. Yoda raised an eye to this. It wasn't like Davican to have such a force or royal entry.

"Master Yoda. Sorry for the untimely arrival. We heard that the chancellor was kidnapped not long ago and came to see how he is." Davican lied to Yoda and he knew it. But the look in Davican's eyes made Yoda understand.

"Hmmm. Yes. Chancellor kidnapped, is fine now. Kashyyyk I must go." Yoda smiled warily at him. He dared not ask why the many clone troopers of the 502nd were here or the Harbingers.

"Alright master Yoda. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like my Harbingers to train with the Jedi of the temple."

"Fine fine." Yoda hummed as he got in his tiny...starfighter.

Davican blinked at the tiny starfighter before shaking his head. He then gave the instructions to the Harbingers who nodded. A majority of Jedi accepted this challenge of talent. Those who couldn't were on mission elsewhere in the galaxy. Even the temple guard joined in. Cin Drallig however, was the one to watch. Tarmeia stood before the Jedi master and ignited her blades. The two fought. Both with a lot of acrobatics and unpredictable swings. They watched as each swing barely grazed the others armor. Atia was against his apprentice. She closed her eyes and ignited her blades. The blades had two sabers that were close together, ignited from two ports on each saber. Serra blinked slightly before having to block the blades. She swung her saber at Atia, but it slid between the two blades of one of her sabers. As if time slowed, Atia turned her blade, twisting the saber from Serra Keto's hands.

Many of the temple guard watched as the apprentice of the greatest saber duelist was being taken down by the apprentice of the Harbinger's grandmaster. Davican smiled and motioned his soldiers. Each nodded before taking positions around the temple. He then walked to Ahsoka's room and knocked. He waited for a few seconds before it was opened by a very pregnant Ahsoka. She hugged him and sniffled happily. Blushing deeply, he smiled and stroked her back. Barriss looked out from behind her. She was in a slightly similar boat as well, just not as far along. Smiling, he pulled her into a hug with Ahsoka.

"You scared us when you brought planet killing ships to Coruscant." Ahsoka told him.

"Hey I gotta keep the senate on their feet somehow." He smiled coyly.

"I… hope you're here to take care of these." Barriss rubbed her tummy.

He smiled happily before saying, "Yes Barriss. I'm here to make sure everything will be okay." He hugged the two with a slight smile. Then he felt a pang of guilt. "I… I'm sorry. I'm not being truthful."

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka…. Barriss… I'm dying." At those words their eyes widened.

"I-Is this another prophecy vision you had? One of those things you could break?!" Ahsoka asked almost hysterically.

"...Poison. If it wasn't for the force… I'd be dead right now."

"There has to be something we can do." Barriss held his arm.

"If there was...its not of this time. I got unlucky I guess." He said. His skin was visibly grayer.

"...How long?"

"...Today….I die today at night."

Ahsoka sniffled and hit his shoulders over and over weakly. She was too sad to hit him hard enough for it to sting. Barriss was holding her head thinking over ways. The poor girl was going over everything that could give him a chance. Barriss' eyes then widened.

"There might be a way to save you!" She practically yelled.

"Barriss, I tried force healing." Davican began.

"How proficient are you in it?"

"...I'd think I was."

Then you haven't seen the chief healer."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that. Barriss hurried him, tugging and pulling his Kamui.

"HEY HEY HEY! I AM NOT SOME SHIRT YOU CAN PULL AT YOU BRATS!" Fuketsu yelled in displeasure.

Before they knew it, he was in the medical ward. Rig Nema was looking through the diagnostics of his body before sighing. He saw that a majority of his blood was cut off from oxygen at this point. She then called in the chief healer. Vokara Che stepped in. She was a very strict looking Jedi. The blue Twi'lek came over and began to use the force. He watched as she used the force heal. Davican could feel it. It was like pins and needles. No matter how much her wanted to move, he wasn't allowed to. He fell down onto the bed. It felt like he lost a fist fight with a Gundark. He was barely half awake at this point.

"Is he alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's breathing so I assume so." Barriss answered.

"Can we…"

"He needs rest. You two are disturbing said rest with your constant prattling. OUT!" Vokara Che responded harshly.

The two of them skittered out. Later that night however, he awoke. He sat up in battle meditation. With little self regard, he used as much force energy as he could draw upon. Using both the temples energies and his own to spread his battle meditation galaxy wide. Blood dripped from his nose and eyes as he did. The Jedi were warned all at the same time, when the first shot was fired. A clone trooper initiating order 66.


	20. Chapter 20: Order 66

As he meditated, the 502nd held out front in massive numbers. Many ships built by the Galactic Defenders patrolled the Jedi Temple. The colors of the 502nd mottled by the darkness. 501st troopers marched up the steps. Sergeant Appo approached a trooper.

"Order 66 has been initiated." Appo informed the 502nd trooper. "Where's your officer?"

"We have no obligation to follow said order. Under orders of the Galactic Defenders magister, we are to defend these grounds no matter the cost. Leave." The 502nd trooper didn't hesitate to aim his gun at the sergeant.

"Galactic Defenders? Wait. You're 502nd! Trooper you are harboring fugitives of the Galactic…"

With a loud shot. One of Appo's troopers fell over in a bright ball of plasma. Commander Kellus approached the sergeant and calmly said, "Leave. Or we'll be forced to open fire."

The many clones stood there in a standoff. Anakin squeezed his saber tight. Across the galaxy, the Jedi were warned. Each of them leaving their clones before the shots could be fired or the order called in. Many of which were returning to Coruscant. Davican fell off the medical bed coughing up blood onto the floor. The door then opened to a very scary doctor.

"What did I tell you about resting!? Get back in bed and I'll heal those wounds you just made." She yelled at with great displeasure.

He did as he was told. Then the blaster fire began. She and him looked around, but only one knew what was happening. He calmed himself and used force heal to help speed the process along. When they finished, he ran out to the courtyard. 502nd and the 501st in a grand firefight. Davican drew his scythe when he saw Anakin. Anakin cut any trooper that stood in his way. Harbingers stepped from the temple columns and activated their sabers. They looked at Anakin who stared at them all. None moved from their positions. Finally he saw why. Atia took slow steps down the front entrance. She activated her two sabers and approached Anakin. They then heard the loud cannons of the Invictus fire. Every Venator in the way of the beam was turned to dust or melted half off.

"Anakin Skywalker. I must ask you to stand down. Do so and you will not be harmed." Atia spoke calmly.

"...No"

Anakin activated his saber and the two ran at each other. Davican stared at the sky. Jedi starfighters exited hyperspace behind the Freedoms Pride. He let out a calm sigh, pleased that he saved so many. There were some he couldn't save. He activated his saber scythe and jumped into a 501st LAAT.

"What the?!" A trooper looked back at him.

"Hey how's it going?"

He smiled and swung his saber scythe, decapitating the pilot. The other clones aimed to shoot, but saw the mask of Revan. The paint he put on it washed off, leaving only the symbol of fear. He used the force, sending all the clones flying out of the LAAT, screaming. Then he jumped onto a viking. The pilot looked at him and nodded, before continuing to fly. Atia however wasn't having a fun time. The brutal strikes from the new sith lord forced her to a knee. She trembled and began to cry. Scared she'd never see the future her magister visioned.

Just then, two sabers blocked the next blow. Tarmeia stood beside Jedi master Cin Drallig. Their blades buzzing and crackling. Tarmeia used the force and sent Anakin flying back. Davican looked down from the Viking before jumping. He landed just in front of the Chancellor's office. Walking inside, to Red guard turned their force pikes on him. They were simply untrained men however. With a flick of his wrist, the two guards hit the wall and fell unconscious. The chancellor was at his desk with his black hood on. He finally revealed his true colors.

"Darth Sidious." Davican stood tall.

"Oh. The boy. I always knew you'd be the end of me. Undermining my place in the senate, my decisions, and even my operations. You here to kill me boy? I'd like to see you try." He growled.

"I can sense your abilities Sidious. My master had the same."

"Master? What nonsense is this boy?"

He closed his eyes. And when they opened a bright white, he could see them. The Jedi and Sith that taught Davican ever since he was a boy. Emperor Vitiate smiled at the boy. He taught him well enough to sense the abilities of the other. Davican put his scythe away and drew Revan's saber. Davican took form seven. The one Windu almost won with if not for Anakin's intervention. Sidious roared in anger and swung at the boy. He swung back. Rapid swing sounding off the synthetic red lightsaber. Except when he swung downwards and Sidious went to block. Davican made use of Tràkata. His saber turned off and once he passed the point of Sidious' saber, her turned it on. The blade cutting into the sith lords chest.

"Try it. You will only be assigned to chaos with what's nearby Sidious." Davican warned the sith lord.

With a loud scream and death, the sith lord was done for. Davican deactivated his saber and left the building. At the temple however, Anakin was busy fighting with two masters of their craft. Cin Drallig and Tarmeia. Their sabers swung in different ways at different places. It eventually became too much for Anakin, who had his robot arm removed and saber cut in half. The 501st however wouldn't surrender. They fought to the last man. Sergeant Appo stood before the 502nd who all pointed their weapons at him. He took aim. And in the same amount of time it took him to aim, he was shot down.

Davican returned to the temple, limping from overextending his abilities while he was recovering. He limped his way over to Anakin and stared down at him. Anakin's eyes were yellow. Everything about him was oozing in dark side energy.

"Anakin Skywalker. For attempt of eradication of the Jedi Order, I hereby assign you to the cells for twenty years. Here's hoping your wife can talk sense into you." Davican limped back into the temple grumbling.

Once inside, He was greeted by Ahsoka who hugged him tight. Barriss also came over and hugged him. It all made him so happy. However, moment of happiness was short lived. A very, very angry medical chief was heading this way. The angry Twi'lek's eyes twitching. Part of him wished he was killed by the sith lord now.


	21. Epilogue

"Ani. Hey. It's me." Padme smiled at Anakin from behind the glass. "I came to tell you about your children. They're doing good so far. And in a few more years you'll be out to finally see them."

"I can't wait Padme." Anakin smiled, pressing his hand against the glass.

"And Ani. Please try to behave. I don't know if they can last that long without you."

It was many years after the order 66 incident. Chancellor Mon Mothma was elected to office after the death of the late Sheev Palpatine. Anakin still had to serve his time however. His two children were born and their mother survived the operation. Leia and Luke Skywalker. Twins who would grow up into a great thing. The Jedi Order however suffered greatly. Though not many were lost during the order, many were left scared and questioning the Jedi code. Eventually the order was dissolved into the Harbingers. Master Yoda was granted the title of grandmaster. The Galactic Defenders were later reformed into the New Republic. Their fleet were its leading defence forces.

The 502nd were retired from soldier work after Knightfall. Many of their numbers were killed, and not many would recover for active duty. Their commanders Kellus and Steele remained as marshals for the new army. The grand clone army of the Republic was hunted down and decommissioned. The order 66 revoked. Many of which went peacefully, while others still harbored great hatred to their Jedi generals. Separatist unions without their general Grievous crumpled under the might of the New Republic fleet. Many of said holdouts surrendered from the sight of the two star dreadnaughts.

The Yuuzhan Vong were allowed to live in the galaxy peacefully. After much negotiations, the Galactic Defenders agreed to build the Vong a new home world. Chiss Ascendancy however went back to the shadows. They weren't hard to find, it was just that they didn't want to be found. Project Nighthawk was a huge success and many such projects were commissioned in the near future. Remnant, a world that was covered in grim is now policed with armed caravans of New Republic soldiers now. A new magister was elected after the old one stepped down. What happened to said magister you ask?

"Alright everyone. Say Gundark." Davican smiled backing away from the camera.

"GUNDARK!"

The picture snapped. Davican stood there with his loves. Ahsoka and her daughter Asata. Barris and her son Achey. Weiss and her sweet daughter Wendy. Tarmeia. Atia and her twins Talaa and Brelaa. Satsuki and her baby girl Vivi. The twelve of them lived happily on the plains of Naboo. Especially now that the galaxy was at peace…. But where there's a light, there will always be darkness.


End file.
